Abominations
by Hakerius
Summary: We were to be tools of war, pawns on a giant chessboard. Our lives were not our own, but dictated to us by the powers that be. No more. We will find a way to cast off our shackles and be free again… or we will die trying.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to Abominations. I'll be working on this alongside Requiem for Dissent._

_/cue apocalyptic music. I'm willing to accept some OCs and will likely accept a few OCs through the course of the story unless otherwise noted. I adore creating characters, but there's plenty of room for additional characters that fall outside of my comfort zone; thus, I've come to pick your brains._

_**OCs will be handled**_ _**by PM or email**_ _(for those who may not have an account, the email I use for FF should be available for you to see) and those posted in a review will be disregarded and removed. I do this for a few reasons: no one will be influenced by another's submission, each OC will not automatically be known straight off the bat if they are a turncoat condidate, and it will keep the review page nice and tidy. The form is in my profile along with some addition important notes and I highly recommend its use as it contains all the information I'll need._

_The opening is a different avenue than I usually do, consisting of a conglomerate of voices from the few old-timers remaining. I had to drug my Grammar Nazi side to get it done. It kept screaming I was butchered the rules._

* * *

**Abominations**

_Prologue_

We fight.

We are the ones held captive by our tormentors. Day in, day out, they come to run their tests. They throw us into pits for some so-called "training." We fight like the Pokémon hybrids we have become. In some sessions, we fight one another to the point of exhaustion. They say it refines our newfound abilities.

We bleed.

The training halls are stained with our blood - even the best of the cleaning crew can't scrub everything clean.

We die.

They consider it a good week when only ten of us die.

We abandoned humanity, knowing full well we can never return to our former lives. There are those who refuse to believe in the nightmare. Some accept it only so far as to believe the scientists have a cure, that they can reverse these changes, but others…they are unable accept it and turn on those around them.

Those are the ones that are often putdown. They go insane believing nothing is real, everything is but a dream they'll wake up from. Maybe it is, maybe this is all just a bad dream none of us can wake up from. As they undergo the pain of genetic splicing, their minds snap and they rebel. We know this because we too suffered, but we were not weak of mind and we persevered. They are what the scientists call "almost perfect" - ones who achieve a state of being that makes them dangerous, vicious. But they lack the one important thing: control.

News echoes through our prison cells are that some of these… ferals… have proven to be useful. At least those that know not to attack the researchers and have shown some control. It is said they accept the nightmare, but still cling to the idea they can be returned. They will do anything for the scientists, anything so long as it brings a cure. With enough false promises, they would turn on their friends and families if it means a cure.

But we know better.

Those of us who have accepted this nightmare know not to tempt the fates. We live and that is enough for now.

We were supposed to be some sort of secret weapon, at least that is the word heard echoing around these cold, bleak halls.

We are that which is not supposed to be.

None of our families know where we are. Some families know something is wrong - some of us haven't been heard from in months or years. Some, like the families of a few of the latest captives, go on blissfully unaware of what has happened. There are probably some others who immediately know something is wrong, but they are too afraid to speak up.

We remember the cause of the pain.

The four major regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh used to all have friendly interleague championships, but something happened. Sinnoh accused Kanto of unfair dealings, they refuted, and all the head advisors squabbled. Next thing everyone knew, Kanto and Johto allied against Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Fighting broke out, many died. Each side was too evenly matched. To tip the scales, Kanto funded a secret program using prisoners of war as test subjects, but it did not stop there. With the success of the alpha project, the true work began. No more did they take from enemy combatants, but civilians! Civilians from their own nation, from their sister nation, from nations who were once their friends!

We are here not of our own free will.

Some of us won a dream vacation, some of us volunteered to help clean parks and cities, and some of us were forcefully taken because we "fit the profile". We don't remember the events in between, just when we awoke from our drug induced coma, our bodies were not our own.

We are abominations!

Every single one of us took to the genetic manipulation differently. Some of us could pass as human, others not. There is a young man here, one who is more of an abomination than any of us. If there ever is a cure, he is the one who can never go back. His body is a cruel joke but he still cracks his jokes like he always has. It seems odd to us that he can still remain cheery given his condition, but he gives us hope; hope that we may see the sun once more. Without him, many of us would have been lost.

The fighting ended shortly after the first anniversary of the project. But they would not stop. The successes with the old timers such as us, spurred them further. When news of the war's end reached down in the prison, we rejoiced, thinking at least we could be free! We would have no place to go, but we would have one another to lean on in a world we no longer had a place in.

No.

They held us captive, but this time with new duties.

Something is going on.

They've sunk even lower, seeking out the younger teens out making a name for themselves in the league circuits. They've brought them here and dared to ask us to get them accustomed to their new home! They ask us to befriend them, gain their trust, but how can we when we are the demons? How can we tell them everything will be alright, knowing they will share our same fate?

The abominations-to-be ask us why we are sad whenever they see us. We fake a smile and say it is nothing. Then they ask us if they will become like us. It hurts to tell them the truth.

They go with us everywhere in what we call "day," the time we are awake, when the staff allows it. They go to our training sessions, they go to our tests, and they go with us to our precious recreational time.

Recreation…

From the stories we heard, the original alpha abominations went berserk with only training and tests to look forward to. We have heard the stories of some who took their own lives in their isolation cells rather than suffer here. Others we heard turned on the staff, forcing them to kill them. The non violent ones just simply lost control of their minds, babbling incoherent statements. A couple of the original alpha projects still roam the halls, partially recovered from their dance with insanity, but they are still volatile.

The times changed, but not before some of the beta studies committed suicide to escape the torture. The eldest of us remember those days. They safeguarded our rooms against suicide attempts, but most of all, they allowed us time to play! To play and interact with not only with each other, but with newly born Pokémon, something that was never afforded to the abominations under the alpha and early beta projects – for them it became rehabilitation therapy.

It gave us a reason to live.

The staff allowed us to care for one or two Pokémon apiece by submitting a written request with a few of the species we had an interest in. If available, within two weeks time we had an egg near hatching to care for. To die by our own hand now meant hurting the only tangible "family" we now had and abandoning them to whatever the scientists would do with them.

But we are not happy. We want freedom! We want to see the sun and the stars. We want to feel the wind caress our faces and to swim in the ocean.

Someday, we will be free.

They will us down and kill us, we know this, but we will risk everything.

All for the chance to see the sun again.

Someday we will no longer be rats in a cage.


	2. Chapter I

_Long A/N: I apologize for being late. I began right at finals/holidays time and once that was over, life happened. I would like to thank everyone for their submissions; I have received several wonderful I use hybrid, Pokemorph is alright for those of you who would prefer that term.  
_

_Warnings I forgot prior: If you are looking for Happy Rainbows, Kittens and Lollipops (HRKL) Abominations will not be for you. There will be instances of violence, language, blood, gore, and character death. If you can make it through the first few chapters, you should be golden for everything else I throw at you. May I be able to live up to the expectations of this fic._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Pokémon. Some characters I own, others are property of their respective owners. _

_See profile for full note/stuff/info.

* * *

_

**Abominations**

_Chapter I_

_Hop_.

He skipped from plate to plate, taking great care to not stop. Each one looked solid, but only a few were and he knew it. Most were held up by nothing save for soft metal strips, the slightest pressure would cause them to sink into the murky pool. The plate underneath his foot shifted and sank into the pool. Catching his balance, he leapt back and crouched on a large rock in the shallow pool. That plate was different. Yesterday it was solid. Now they changed it. They always changed things. The only constant in this world was change.

He grimaced and mental chided himself for getting complacent. One wrong move would send him tumbling into the rancid pool below. One quick sniff confirmed it was sewage and likely untreated. He shuddered, just thinking about what diseases lurked in the runoff. A tool for humiliation was all it was. He shook his head and returned to the task at hand.

He sprinted across the remainder of the plates, doing his best to keep his steps light. As he neared the end of this phase, he allowed himself a smile. So far they'd left him alone, that he was thankful for. He might just be able to–

A sudden blast of energy knocked him off his feet and onto his back in the cesspool. He could hear the raucous laughter of his tormentors coming from the speakers of the PA system embedded around the room. He snarled in frustration and placed his hand into the pool, repressing his gag reflex as his hand found something with more substance to it.

"Ah, B0127, do you enjoy the course? We admit we had some, technical, difficulties in filling the pool today," a voice taunted him. "Rico, help him up."

"_Forgive me,"_ said a voice in his mind.

A faint shimmering blue light highlighted B0127 and lifted him from the muck. Hidden behind reflective mirror, the psychic type flicked its spoon quickly to the right and sent its victim careening to the opposite side of the room. B0127 slammed into the white tile floor and rolling several time before coming to rest face down under one of the bright florescent lights in the room.

He staggered to his feet, braving a glance at the window. He knew on the other side were the Kantoan scientists always watching, waiting for the slightest slipup to punish or simply for their own amusement. Their pet alakazam, Rico, was no doubt standing by.

But the only thing he could see was his own reflection. Red eyes with cat-like slits, finely furred, rounded ears with blackened tips poking out from underneath a mop of light brown hair and a cream colored tail snaking around his backside… it was him, yet not him. He snarled, revealing his elongated canine teeth, and slammed his fist against the glass.

"Now, now B0127, anger never got anyone anywhere. Be a good little hybrid and run along now."

"I am human! I have a name!" he roared back.

"Rico, send him on his way."

The psychic type paused for a brief moment before complying with the request. The hesitation was not lost on the military scientist overseeing the operation.

"Get the generator started."

_Skip_.

B0127 made a note to get them back when he had the chance. Rico he could forgive, the alakazam was as much of a prisoner of the facility as he was. Banishing those thoughts from his mind, he focused once more on the next section of his routine. Time was against him, his outburst at them meant he needed to find a way to make up the time lost and at least try to break even with his previous time.

In front of him laid the next obstacle of the course. Though time was of the essence, he wasn't about to take the leap of faith into the pit, especially not when he could feel the heat emanating from under the thick smoke in the pit. He knew this section was the balance test – several cylinders held on posts, some of which would roll side to side, others front to back. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if they'd added heat and smoke, they'd changed the order and heights of all the balances.

Taking a deep breath, he leapt down into the acrid smoke. He cried out in surprise, not only from the stinging heat emanating from the metallic cylinder, but from the strong electric jolt that shot through his body. The cylinder teetered to the side and he was unable to keep his balance. Searing heat from the floor began to melt the fibers of his jumpsuit together, singeing the skin and fur of his back. He scrambled to his feet, desperately seeking a way out. Shielding his face into the crook of his elbow, he franticly felt around for anything that would let him to climb out. The back of his hand brushed up against hot, yet smooth. Briefly waving his hand in the general area, he felt a small horizontal bar and knew it had to belong to a ladder. The hot metal scalded his hands and feet further and he wasted no time in hauling himself up and over the lip of the pit.

"Enjoying yourself?" the scientist asked as others snickered in the background. "We added a few little things to keep you entertained. Think of it as a sign you've done well in your training, that we would be so benevolent in giving you additional challenges. You deserve it."

B0127 coughed and glared at the dark window of the otherwise pure white room. "Sick and twisted more like it."

"You'll do as you're told. Your comment has been noted," the overseer snapped. "Perhaps we should transfer your punishment to Talos and Mist, hmm? Or perhaps we should send you into the arena… you have been misbehaving as of late. What would happen to them after they watch you get ripped apart limb from limb by an alpha? Time's a wasting. Don't make us use you as an example to the others."

Talos. Mist. His comment could have harmed them, brought them pain and suffering they did not deserve. With one last glare back at them, he rose to his feet, grimacing as pain shot up his leg with every step he took back to the pit.

_Jump_.

He leapt back into pit, but was prepared for the weak electric current. The cylinder shifted to the left and he shuffled slightly to the right, using his tail to keep his balance. He jumped down onto the next cylinder obscured by smoke. A stronger shock coursed through his body, but he gritted his teeth and focused on keeping steady. He coughed as smoke stung his eyes and lungs, jumping onto the next cylinder in line. He made his way across each one, careful to maintain his balance on each one, even as the electric shocks intensified.

A break in the rising smoke raised his spirits. After crossing nearly a dozen of the damnable rollers, he was near the end. Only two more rollers remained. He was not prepared for what happened next.

The ensuing shock dazed him. He was only vaguely aware he was falling. Heat bit at his back while he laid on the searing plates on the ground. Darkness snaked around the edges of his vision, but he shook them away. He ignored the burning sensation in his hands as he got up and staggered all the way back to the ladder.

He slammed his fist on the concrete ground, listening as the overseers snickered behind their mirrored glass. The pads of his feet stung, but the pain quickly started to fade. He wasn't sure whether to count it as a blessing or a curse that was no longer feeling as much pain. All the more reason to hurry.

Confident he would make it this time, he backpedaled away from the lip. Shutting out the pain in his feet, he sprinted back towards the pit. He shut out the shocks as he bounded across each roller, readying himself for the final cylinder. The moment he made contact with the smooth surface, he felt himself begin to lose control of his actions. He knelt down, careful not to tip the roller too far to one side. He could hear the crackling as sparks arced between him and the cylinder. His lungs felt as if they were on fire with every breath he took and he tried to hide his eyes in the crook of his arm, but not even that quelled the sting. The short burst of adrenaline he was riding prior faded away, leaving him fatigued and in pain as he slumped down.

"Giving up?" a second voice taunted over the intercom. "We don't blame you. You've done quite well in dealing with these minor challenges. However, someone has to be punished."

* * *

Inside the observer room, a tall, lean man straightened up and flicked the switch to turn off the system. Reaching inside his long white lab coat, he removed a small red and white sphere. Pressing the equatorial button, he maximized the pokéball and called forth the creature within onto the metal desk.

The small navy blue bird with a red throat patch and white underside looked up at the scientist warily, glancing from lab coat to green camouflage pants before focusing on the blond haired man looking down at him. The bird chirped once and hop-skipped to a far corner, its little talons clacking on the metal surface, but never took its eyes off the man in front of it.

Giving the taillow a disarming smile, the man reached into the breast pocket of his coat and retrieved a two cracker pack of saltine crackers. Opening the package and removing one cracker, he broke off a small piece. The taillow eyed the tidbit hungrily, but stayed put. The man tossed the piece towards the bird and broke off a new piece.

"They haven't been feeding you have they?" the scientist asked as he watched the bird tear into the cracker piece. Carefully searching for any lost crumbs, it gazed longingly at the piece held by the researcher. "You'll have to come closer if you want it."

The taillow inched closer, eyes fixated on the cracker. The man opened his hand, offering the morsel. The little bird flared its wings and dipped its head in thanks as it snatched the food. Smirking, the light-haired man snapped his fingers. Instantly, the taillow froze. Though its body was frozen, its beady eyes snapped around the room in fear.

"Don't struggle bird," he spanned, grabbing the avian firmly by the feet. "I've got it Rico, you may let go. Get yourself situated for your next duty."

* * *

"Someone has to pay for your failure." A fearful squawk echoed around the room as it tried to break free.

B0127 instantly became alert when he heard the distressed screeched over the intercom. "Talos!"

"Talos is it?" the voice sneered. "Well then, Talos here is going to pick–" a single loud smack "–up– " followed by a second "–your–" another "–tab." One final smack, followed by the anguished warble of the little bird.

"Stop it, you're not going to hurt him!" the hybrid roared. Another surge of adrenaline gave him the strength he needed to stand and clamber up onto the last cylinder.

The shock was unbearable as sparks arced between his arms, legs, and the smooth surface. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head to cope with the sting. With one hand, he reached out, searching for what he assumed would be a ladder of some sort. His fingers brushed up against something cool and he grabbed onto it.

He climbed out, coughing and breathing heavily. Though his vision was still off, he spotted the man holding his taillow hostage at the far end of the room. Talos furiously beat his wings and tried to peck back in defense. Unable to suppress his anger, he growled and rushed his enemy.

_Dodge_.

Two forms teleported in front him, causing him to skid to a halt. One, a thin tan humanoid with darker brown armor-like plates on its torso and shoulders, held both of its spoons in one hand and pointed its free hand towards the second gray-skinned humanoid. Red vertical stripes graced the creature's biceps and forearms. Three pale yellow boney ridges ran from just above bridge of its nose to the crown of its head, its red eyes wildly from side to side looking for an escape. It thrashed around, attempting to free itself from the psychic's mental hold.

"_He has been promised his freedom to be returned to his trainer if he bests you,"_ Rico projected into the hybrid's mind, dropping the furious machoke onto the ground and squatting next to the man. _"You are not to kill, merely beat into submission. I know you would rather I watch out for Talos, but I cannot go against Master's orders. True Master has not banned me from watching out for the battlers."_

The psychic-type's words eased B0127's anxiety a little, but it didn't full assuage it. He crouched low, staying on the pads of his feet and fingertips, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. The fighting-type glanced back at Rico and grunted something. The vulpine faced pokémon nodded and gestured with his free hand.

The machoke charged, wildly swinging his arms without regard for finesse. The hybrid bounded out of the way, narrowly avoiding one wild punch. The fighter spun around and charged him again, readying one fist to pummel the hybrid. B0127 stood up and backpedaled away, bobbing and weaving away from every fist sent his way. Wizening up, the machoke dropped to the ground and lashed out with his foot, catching the hybrid off guard.

B0127 landed hard on his back. He lifted himself onto his elbows as the machoke lunged at him. Rolling to the side, he dodged the strike. Not going to let his quarry get away, the machoke grabbed onto the hybrid's tail. B0127 yelped and tried to stop himself from being yanked backwards by a vicious tug. Grinning maliciously, the machoke began to drag him back. He snarled as the hybrid lashed out with his hind foot and struck him in the shin. He reached down and grabbed his opponent by the throat, heaving the hybrid up over his head. With a bestial roar, the fighter slammed the hybrid viciously into the ground.

The blow left him dazed. His vision shifted in and out of focus, but a snarl above him told him the pokémon was frustrated about something. He turned his head and vaguely caught sight of Rico grasping his spoons and pointing one clawed hand at the fighting-type. Rico was giving him a momentary respite. Whether by his own pity or by command, B0127 didn't care. Fatigue was setting in and he hoped everything would just stop soon.

"Really B0127?" the scientist said dispassionately. "I know you're a better fighter than that. Maybe you just need a little motivation. Continue holding the machoke back."

Sensing danger, Talos doubled his efforts to free himself in a flurry of feathers. He viciously pecked at the scientist's other hand as he reached for him. Growling, the man none-too-gently kicked Rico and the psychic reluctantly held the struggling avian still.

The man grabbed him with his opposite hand, pinning one of the bird's wings to its body and held the taillow's head between his middle and index finger, using his thumb around the bird's backside for support. Knowing his duty was done, Rico turned away and released his hold.

"I don't know what Rico may have told you, but if you think you can intentionally lose in some misguided desire to see this machoke go free–" the man firmly grabbed Talos' free wing and bent it at an unnatural angle "–then you are sorely mistaken. "

Talos screeched in agony as the man continued to bend it over his back until he heard a faint pop.

"Don't hurt Talos!"

Ignoring the hybrid's protests, the man adjusted his grip to hold the wing at the shoulder and knuckle. A soft crack resounded as the bone snapped, followed shortly after by a second crack as the man proceeded to snap the outer alar phalange. Shrieking ever louder, Talos tried to wriggle free. The light haired man smirked and unceremoniously dropped the little taillow onto the floor. The man grinned as he pressed his boot down hard on the creature, pinning him to the floor.

"Dislocated shoulder, broken wing, I think that's fitting," the man sneered. "However, we can continue if you wish. I can keep going; he still has one good wing."

With a rage filled shout, the hybrid sprang at his captor, but Rico stepped in. With a wave of his hand, he conjured an invisible barrier between them. Snarling, the hybrid beat his fists against the barrier, fueled by rage at seeing his friend hurt.

"_No! You cannot hurt Master. You will only make it worse. Fight, I will help. True Master is not as heartless, I will talk with him. He does not want a black mark on his file. Put up good fight."_

It pained him to know the alakazam was right and he would have to turn his back on his companion for now. Listening to the bird's anguished tweeting made it worse, knowing Talos was crying for him to help him. Rico acknowledged him, closing his eyes and releasing his hold on the machoke.

The fighting-type lunged at his back, seeking to take the upper hand. B0127 dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as the machoke threw an uppercut. The pokémon roared as his fist impacted the barrier, backing up a step and shaking his hand. The hybrid took the opportunity to attack from behind, pouncing up on the fighter's back and sinking his fangs into the crook of the machoke's neck.

The fighter howled, reaching around and grabbing the hybrid by the ankle. He ripped the hybrid away and threw him away. B0127 hit the concrete floor and rolled to avoid heavy injury. He stood back up and lunged at the machoke once again. The lumbering pokémon easily sidestepped the attack and retaliated with one of his own. He grappled the hybrid into a bear hug, pinning his opponent's arms to his sides, in an attempt to crush him.

His lungs felt like they were on fire as it got harder for him to breathe, but all B0127 had to do was briefly glance over and see his taillow being tortured to remember why he could not lose. He thrashed about, hissing and trying to bite the machoke's arm. His hands brushed up against the machoke's abdomen and he dug his short nails in, twisting them as he did. The machoke eased his grip and B0127 took the opportunity to wriggle free, quickly putting distance between them.

The machoke quickly examined the extent of his wounds. A small trickle of blood leaked from where several nails broke the skin, but the monstrous humanoid ignored them. Instead he rushed the hybrid with hands outstretched. Believing it to simply be a straightforward attack, B0127 spun as he sidestepped. He was caught by surprise as the machoke did the same, catching him with a heavy backhand to the upper chest that sent him sprawling to the ground. B0127 curled up to protect himself

Sensing he had the upper hand, the machoke viciously stomped kicked his prone opponent ever so closer to the pit. With one final kick, the fighting-type forced him over the edge. Content he had defeated his opponent, the machoke stepped back and turned to face the tall man and Rico.

Rico smiled deviously as he opened one eye, pointing back behind the machoke with one finger. Confused, the fighting-type turned around to find what amused the psychic so.

B0127 struggled to hoist himself up. Getting his elbows up and over the lip, he took a quick rest, thankful that Rico was true to his word in his promise of aid. He looked up as he got one knee above, right in time to catch a heel into his face. He slipped back, hanging onto the lip with one hand. His nose felt like it was burning and he could feel something running down his lips. He screamed in agony as the machoke's heel ground into his hand to crush his hand.

"Pathetic," sneered the tall man, watching the fight. He knelt down and picked up the battered bird once again. Talos squawked weakly, in too much pain to fight back as the man roughly grabbed his one good wing. "Your ineptitude will cost your pokémon his life. Maybe then you'll thi–"

"Enough! Rico!"

Without need for additional commands, Rico's eye glowed an eerie light blue. The man protested the psychic lock of his body, but Rico ignored him and gently removed the taillow from the man's grasp. Turning his attention to machoke and hybrid, the psychic blasted the fighting-type away, allowing the hybrid to slowly climb out. His task complete, he teleported back into the observation room, leaving the hybrid crumpled on the floor.

* * *

"You should not have provoked him like that in the first place nor even _threatened_ to kill his pokémon," scolded a brown-haired researcher. Though a full head shorter than his taller colleague, he was not intimated by his fellow as a half dozen other observers left the room.

The blond haired man shrugged as Rico allowed him use of his body once again, but did nothing to hide the ire in his voice. "Just because you can't stomach it doesn't give you any right to tell me what methods to use to get results, especially when I outrank you. It was all in good fun."

"So, killing is just a game to you? I'll make a note of that for your file. I will not let you alphatize any of my charges. We have come so far in keeping them alive since the alpha projects and I will not have you jeopardize it," retorted the shorter man, pushing his square framed glasses further up his nose with one finger. He walked over and picked up Talos, cradling him in one arm. "You may outrank me, but in regards to behavioral science, you're still a pup. I am going to make the recommendation the hybrid does not attend any other training runs this week. Instead, he should spend at least the next couple of days in recreation."

The taller man grabbed the clipboard and looked disdainfully down at the notes his colleague took. He slammed the clipboard onto the desk. "This is stupid," he spat as his colleague opened the door to leave. "I actually go out there; all you do is hide behind glass and your desk."

"Maybe someone will forget to tell Rico to consider you as a master," the shorter man threatened before slamming the door behind him. Removing an envelope from the inside breast pocket of his coat, he gave it to his alakazam. "Give this tutor recommendation to Jensen as well as this status report. Meet me in Recreation Hall 4C after."

Rico bowed before taking the paper and teleporting away.

* * *

Closing Comments:

It originally was not going to go this far, but then my mind went there, and I followed.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

It was a cylindrical room, easily thirty yards across and several stories high. Wooden and steel beams poked out from the walls of the chamber at irregular intervals, some far longer than the others and others at odd angles. Mirrored glass encompassed the room at regular intervals, marking out every other floor and observation room. It might have been an enjoyable obstacle course for an acrobat performing for the masses, but the reddish stains on the concrete ground floor told of a different story.

Holding one pincer to shield his eyes from the bright lights, the hybrid gazed up at a small metal balcony extending out from one of the observation rooms. Lowering his hand, he took a good look at it and sighed. His four fingers had melded together, altering the bone structure to look closer of that of a crab. Discolored lines along the hard armor of the claw showed where his fingers would have separated at. It wasn't as pronounced as when he first woke up from his sedated state, even now the serrated teeth were still forming underneath what had been his index and pinky fingers. His thumb, or at least what had been his thumb, flattened and migrated to the middle of his wrist.

Changes were still occurring, always accompanied by a dull pain, and something he couldn't escape. Once tan skin was now taking on a purple tone, always making him look like he was bruising from a beat down. It hardly compared to the constant itching he endured as the black manta-like wings still grew. One final, small, phalange was completing its growth cycle just above his hip to support the membrane as it joined to the upper portion of his tail.

Unfurling one wing from its resting position folded along his back, he played around with it experimentally. He smiled when he felt the larger range of motion, a significant improvement from just a week back when he could hardly do anything with them. Rolling his shoulder, he felt the bone of the lead flight phalange lock into a place in his shoulder, leaving his wing rigid. He quickly followed suit with his other wing.

Startled by a sharp claw jabbing him in the calf, and purely on reflex, he lashed out the scorpion tail he'd grown. Though fast, his diminutive guard was faster and quickly leapt back out of striking distance. He looked down at the sable-furred weasel grinning cheekily back up at him. It licked one claw thoughtfully, toying with its red feathered collar with its other paw.

"Make note that the subject is beginning to make use of the tail for reasons other than curiosity and balance. We'll need to shackle it so he doesn't lash out and strike someone. There's no telling when the venom glands will reach maturity," the guard following behind him radioed. "It's a good thing you're faster than he is Jag."

The weavile, Jag, looked back at the guard and proudly puffed up his chest. He thumped his chest twice with a free paw, and then pranced around the hybrid, taunting him with one claw to make a move. The hybrid knew the little weasel was trying to bait him into striking him and held himself in check.

"Ain't much of a fighter are you Q5713?" the soldier taunted, and lightly hit the hybrid with the butt of his rifle. "I understand; you've only recently been transferred here from the processing facility. You ain't been here long enough to have toughened up. Hear you weren't as violent as some of the others when you came to. You'll come around. They all do. Go ahead and cut his braces."

Jag nodded and clambered onto the hybrid's back. Holding onto the white uniform of Q5317, he pointed with his free claw and chattered incessantly until the hybrid finally raised his bound claw to him. With a quick slash, the restraint loosened and the hybrid shook his claw to remove him. Raising his other hand, the weavile cut it free and leapt down to work on the steel ankle shackles. Twisting his claw inside the keyhole, he unlocked one then went to work on the other. Once free, Q5317 took a few steps forward while Jag dart away and back through a crack in the thick steel door.

He crouched down with his elbows resting on his knees, waiting.

* * *

She was led through the barren halls by a disdainful soldier and his equally apathetic raichu. Every twist and turn looked the same to her it was a wonder how any of them truly knew where they were going. She looked back down at her wrists, more specifically the shackles. In the other compound, they hadn't bothered with them; they'd kept her in solitary confinement while she came to terms with her new body. But here it was different; now that she was allowed out, they kept her bound at all times. Hands and ankles she could deal with, but the leather brace around her chest drove her nuts. It pinned her wings and upper arms to her side uncomfortably.

Wing buffet just one guard and…

The electric rodent glanced back at her, cheeks sparking, as he saw her attempt to fiddle with the brace. She stopped. It wasn't worth getting shocked, not before whatever it was they were going to have her do. There would be other times to sneak a potshot in.

A lab technician strode over to meet with her guard. They shared some words in a low tone, too low for her to overhear. However, she caught a glimpse of a clay tablet handed to her guard by the technician. In turn, he handed it off to his raichu to hold. The technician waved farewell and headed down a side corridor.

The electric rodent bounded over to her and offered the tablet up, standing up on his tiptoes. She grabbed it with her human arm, sliding it down to rest on her forearm, and traced a line with her deformed hand. She wanted to scream when she first saw it and tried desperately find the stitches marking where they had frankensteined the leg of a pidgeot on. There was no way the bony, taloned _thing_ that was supposed to be her hand could be hers. Yet there were no stitches, complete in all of its bird-like glory. She was thankful thought, that it was still able to function much like her more human hand.

She'd lost her pinkies in the process, only the faintest bump of one remained on her right hand. It wasn't the only thing she'd lost. Her vocal chords had shifted, and with the beak she now had, severely cut into her ability to speak outside of a few choice words. Her caretaker had been by everyday to monitor if she'd been able to master speech. It was frustrating to be unable to vent her anger and hatred in words, only coming out as a furious squawk. However, after two weeks with no change, they had issued her a small clay tablet with which she could write on.

Lost in the events over the past couple months, she barely noticed as her guard led her through a heavy steel door on the left. Brushing her thoughts aside, she could see the room was circular in nature as she gazed around. It was a little larger than the previous one she spent her time in. Her foot talons kept getting stuck in the small holes of the metal grate they stood, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot trying to find a place her talons wouldn't poke through. A small platform, no larger than a foot and a half square, sat on the far corner of the walkway.

"Cover me Radi, I'm going to remove her bindings," her guard said, kneeling down to unlock her ankle shackles. "If she tries _anything_, incapacitate her."

Nodding, the raichu set off a flurry sparks from his cheeks and scowled at her. With her talons, she awkwardly scratched out the words _No hurt_ and tilted it down so her guard could see. The forged steel restraints fell to the grate with an audible clang.

He brushed the tablet away and stood up and unlocked the restraints around her wrists, but left the brace around her chest in place. "Empty promises mean nothing."

_Take off brace too?_

"So you can use your wings to knock me off, D8371?" he snapped and unslung his rifle. "No, that's Radi's job."

She peered over the side and saw a tiny figure down below. She then scribbled _Fight to win?_ and displayed it back to him.

"That's the entire point now isn't it?"

_Understood._

He strode past her then spun around struck her hard in the shoulder with the butt of his gun, forcing her to crouch down. She spun around, her clawed hand raised with which to strike him and rend his flesh. Something touched her feathery thigh and she stopped. Looking down, she saw the raichu's tail brushing up against her feathery thigh. He grinned maliciously. She lowered her arm and turned back towards the end of the platform. She swore to herself the first chance she could catch him away from his raichu and she would rip those smirking lips right off his face.

Once her guard slipped through the door, the rodent removed his tail from her body. She hopped up onto the metal plate, grasping the edges with her foot talons and her bird-like hand. She rested her human-like arm on her knee while Radi scuttled up on the railing next to her. He wrapped his lithe, lightning shaped tail around the railing to keep his balance. His deft brown paws moved swiftly around the restraining brace, tracing a claw along the lock. The brace fell away, clanging against the railing as it fell below.

With a screech, she dove over the side at the white clad figure below.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure this is proper? We're pitting an omega against an epsilon," a soldier commented as the pidgeot hybrid dove by their observation window. "It's not exactly a fair fight."

"A pidgeot and gliscor hybrid, both capable of some form of flight, thus it is a fair fight. It's not like he is facing an alpha. We've come far from those days. However, I am not expecting him to win," the commanding officer replied. "No one stays an omega, private. His fight here will determine which class he will join and I expect he will place higher than a Sigma. All he has to do is survive the first few minutes and then we can see which class is most suited for him based on his performance."

"What if he doesn't sir?"

"As part of the fighting group, if he can't hold his own enough to pass the threshold, he will be made an example of. If he survives the first round."

* * *

He raised one pincer up and blocked the savage claws of the other. She moved to use her human hand to catch him in the side of the face, but he ducked and grasped her hand between his claws. She shrieked and lashed out with both of her feet, using her wings to keep her balance. The gliscor hybrid tried to leap back, but the talons from one foot ripped through his white uniform and grazed his skin.

Letting go of her hand, Q5713 spun around, whipping his scorpion tail around to strike back. She hopped back and crouched down, wings flared and hands at the ready. Taking the momentary respite, he sprinted back to the lowest steel beam and swung himself up. Seeking higher ground, he continued to leap from beam to beam. Not about to let him get away, D8371 launched herself up and beat her wings in close pursuit.

She had an easier time navigating the maze of supports and she knew it. She watched as he struggled to climb higher. Landing on a wooden support above, she needed to rest. Flight was tiring still, and she needed to conserve energy if they fought in the air. After a short pause, she hopped to the side of the room where various crevices in the concrete allowed for climbing, not all of them shaped by the Kantoan military. It was awkward with her inverted leg structure, but doable.

He glanced down and noted that she was climbing up the various nooks on the opposite side of the room, for that he was glad. At least she wasn't harassing him on his way. "I never should have approached those strangers at Silph," he muttered to himself. He glanced over his shoulder at his wings. "No better time to see if these things actually work."

The nagging fear he was being an idiot for taking a risk when it could just as easily get him killed sat at the back of his mind, but it was either this or waiting for the other hybrid. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. With one last glance at the other hybrid, he pushed off from his perch, fully expecting to fall.

When he didn't immediately plummet, he gave a cry of joy. An awkward experimental flap to try and gain altitude only confirmed to him they lacked the muscle structure to be anything more than a tool for gliding. Dipping his left wing he slowly banked to the left, but not fast enough to avoid brushing up against the concrete with a wingtip. Pushing off with one foot, he glided a little higher up and out to the central area of the room, ducking under a beam.

A screech from above made his blood run cold – in his moment of joy, he'd forgotten to keep track of the hybrid girl. She slammed down onto his back, piercing his wing membrane and digging into his back with her foot talons. She beat her wings furiously, slowly their descent in her assault. He threw his claws behind him to protect the back of his neck and head from her raking claws. She squawked angrily as her hand talons bounced off his claws, leaving only the faintest scratches behind. Instead she pecked at it in hopes of being more effective than her talons.

He flailed with a claw trying to fend her off and felt the faintest wisp of something brushing against his wrist. He blindly lunged for it, grabbing whatever it was and yanked hard. She shrieked and released him, but not before he scored two hits with his tail on her backside and leg. He corrected his fall and took a moment to look at the long red and gold hairs he pulled from his opponent before discarding them. He went on the defensive and glided down to a thick steel beam.

Not about to let him get away with striking her, she flapped twice to gain altitude and went into a steep dive. Foot talons outstretched, she struck at his face again, but he ducked and snapped back with his claws, ripping out a pair of feathers from her wing as she dove past. She squawked in surprise at a pain in her backside and turned to see him cheekily holding up one of her red tail feathers. Wheeling around, she flew higher and alighted on a beam.

She glared down at him as he waved the feather at her. It was a small victory for him, but one she intended to make short-lived. She paused for a moment to rest, while he did the same. Neither one made a move towards the other.

If she could get him on the ground and keep him grounded… Yes, she needed to insure he stayed out of the air. On the ground he would be easier to deal with and only a fool would dare climb the supports higher to get at her in the air. Risky, but well worth it if she succeeded.

Turning her gaze towards the ceiling, she looked for the easiest path for her plan. The maze of beams was a blessing if she needed to fight defensively, but a curse if she wanted one straight shot like she wanted. Lifting off, she flew up to the highest beam. Looking back down, she saw the gliscor kept his distance and had not tried to follow her. Instead, he appeared to fortify himself.

Launching herself off, she tucked her wings in close to reduce her drag. Touching down on a lower beam on all fours, she pushed off again to another beam. Repeating the process, she leapt from beam to beam seeking out the speed denied to her by freefall. With one last push, she flapped her wings and sped right for him.

He readied himself, planting his feet his feet firmly. Snapping his pincers, he held them out defensively in front of him. She came close and then suddenly disappeared. Surprised, he dropped his hands and knelt down to see where the pidgeot hybrid went. A screech from behind him made him swear under his breath. He turned and raised one pincer to ward off the vicious talons as she slammed into him.

Her foot talons lashed out at him, ripping his wing membrane to shreds. He yelled in pain and struck back with his tail, driving the twin barbs deep within her side. She let him go, talons red with blood, and spread her wings to check her speed. He twisted around to get a pot shot as she did, but only grazed her midriff. He tried to twist back around to try and slow his fall, but it was too late.

He slammed down hard onto the concrete, feeling something snap beneath him. He bounced and skidded along the floor, leaving a wispy trail of red. Pain shot all along his side, but nothing was as intense as the searing pain in his left wing crumpled under him. He rolled over onto his forearms and knees, and knew something wasn't right. Chancing a glance under his arm, he soon regretted it.

Membrane hung in tatters, utterly useless. Shattered ends of cartilage jutted out at awkward angles of his second and third spines. "Guess this is really is reality then," he said to himself with a weak laugh. He slowly got up onto his feet, holding a pincer to his left side. Looking up, he saw the pidgeot hybrid crouched on a beam. "I'm not out yet."

As if she heard him, she dove from her perch, taloned hand lowered for an undercut. He danced out of the way, lashing out with his tail. It was a sloppy and wide strike, but enough to force the girl away from him. She flapped her wings and flew up, digging her talons into nooks in the concrete. Her wings were starting to ache from prolonged use, but she pushed the dull pain aside.

Without warning, a blast of forked lightning raced down, striking pillars willy-nilly. D8371 skittered to the side as an agitated raichu bounced down from support to support. He landed on all fours next to the pidgeot hybrid, looking at her and growling, cheeks sparking merrily away. Gazing back down at the gliscor hybrid, Radi unleashed a flurry of lightning bolts without concern.

Q5713 closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack, but opened one eye to look around when the electricity failed to strike him. Icy lancelets pierced the bolts, shattering into a hailstorm of shards as they took the brunt of the electrical force. A small black and red form cart wheeled and back flipped in front of him. The familiar face of Jag looked cheekily back over his shoulder at the hybrid.

"How'd you get back in?" he asked the weasel. Jag arched one eyebrow as if to ask why the hybrid why he asked a silly question, but he humored him and quickly gestured from where he came. The gliscor hybrid followed and caught a glimpse of the heavy steel door closing again. "So I guess you're here to help me?" The weavile crossed his arms and shrugged, looking back up his opponents.

The raichu cried out and pointed a paw at the weavile. Unfazed, Jag put on a great show of yawning and waving his claws dismissively. The action infuriated Radi as he unleashed another wild barrage of lightning, snapping and shattering wooden supports in a display of power. However, Jag simple crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He chattered something back and proceeded to dance from foot to foot, waggling his claws by his ears and making faces at the raichu.

Furious at such a display, Radi sent a concentrated bolt down at his rival. Both hybrid and pokémon rolled out of the way as lightning blasted a small crater in the concrete floor. Q5713 flinched as his broken cartilage snagged in a groove on the floor and ripped further out. He looked up, hearing the pidgeot hybrid screech as she took the opportunity to strike him while distracted. He hunkered down, waiting for him to slam into him.

The blow did not come, instead, Jag had rushed to his aid and leapt onto the girl's back. She veered off to the side, trying to shake the little weasel off. Ice crystals formed around his claws and he drove them deep into her shoulders, chilling flesh and freezing nearby feathers. She shrieked from the intense cold and she tumbled to the ground. Radi tackled Jag off, pummeling him with electrified paws. Retaliating with razor sharp claws, Jag thrashed around, scoring several bloody gashes across the rodent's chest.

Seeing his chance to get a good strike in, Q5317 sprinted towards the other hybrid. Negative energy gathered between his pinchers, trailing faint lines. He raised his hand to strike when something knocked him to the ground and onto his back. He looked up into the angry eyes of the raichu.

Radi crouched on all fours over the fallen hybrid. Digging his tiny claws into the uniform, he wrapped his tail around the hybrids leg. Sparks flew from his body as he unleashed another wild burst of energy, sending both the weavile and pidgeot girl dodging for cover. The pain wasn't anything like he expected as the electrical power surged through him. He could feel the snapping and crackling as the current grounded itself, leaving small burn marks where it arced from his body to the ground.

He felt the raichu jump off his body and heard the screeching he could only assume was the weavile trying to fend both of them off. His whole body twitched involuntarily as he tried to move. Sighing in frustration, he laid there, trying to tune out the horrific shrieks. Yet at the same time, he just couldn't let the one creature that didn't seem totally out for his blood fight alone. Rolling over, he got to his knees. Darkness crept in around the edges of his sight as he stood up. He wobbled on his feet and unable to shake free the sensation, knelt back down.

"Maybe... should... rest..." he muttered to himself, giving in to the welcoming darkness and collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

Another blast of electricity scored deep grooves through the concrete as Jag cart wheeled away, drawing the fire away from his teammate. He held one paw to his side to staunch the flow of blood from the other hybrid. Tossing some choice insults at Radi, he turned and scampered away as a lightning bolt sailed over him. Chancing a glance above, he saw the pidgeot hybrid crouching comfortably above, sitting and waiting.

D8371 knew she could get involved, but her 'teammate' was something she could barely label him. At least the weavile was trying to help his hybrid, unlike the electric rat below that barely reined in its attacks. A blast of energy shot past her, too close for comfort and she dove off her ledge. Gliding along, she screeched a warning down to the raichu.

Angered the hybrid would dare try and order him, he halted his pursuit of the weasel and instead turned his full attention on the hybrid. He growled menacingly and released another wild display of power. Splinters showered down on her as the wooden beam she ducked under exploded. Seeking range, she flapped her wings and raced towards the ceiling. She squawked in surprise when the rat leapt up onto her back.

Radi dug his tiny claws into her feathers and wrapped his tail around her lower body. Every time she reached around to swipe her, he sent a jarring course through her body. Seeking a different way to remove the pest, she plummeted down to the ground. Using her momentum, she shot back up for a steel support beam. Seeing what she was aiming for, Radi swung himself under her a moment before he would have been scraped from her back.

Seizing the opportunity, she savagely raked at the raichu with her taloned hand. He ignored the searing pain she inflicted on him with her claws, waiting until the time was right. His reluctance to fight back spurred her further, taking wing to the highest of the beams. A quiet giggle from the raichu made her blood run cold. She looked down and saw the mischievous grin on the rat's face. He bared his tiny fangs and unleashed a violent blasted on energy as she sought a good spot to ground herself.

Her muscles felt as though they were on fire and numbing her senses as she bore the full force of the attack. Panic set in as she realized her paralyzed wings would not save her. She mental swore as she felt the vague sensation of something pulling away from her and caught a glimpse of golden yellow landing daintily on a steal I-beam. Slamming down hard across her midsection on a wooden support, she could hear the amused squeaking of the raichu as she started to slide back. The accursed rodent was laughing at her. Forcing her way the numbing paralysis, she dug her talons into the hardwood.

She froze as a brown paw was placed over her arm. Looking up, she saw Radi beaming down at her. His head was tilted to the side and he smiled benevolently down at her. Looking down his nose, he dug his foot claws into her scaly arm as sparks arced across his cheeks and down his body. There was no sign of mercy in his eyes she could see, only total superiority.

Another round of searing pain shot through her. She felt the snapping and crackling of electricity in her fingertips and feathers. Unable to hold on through the onslaught, she felt herself slide off. She fumed as Radi poked his head over the edge and waved his paw at her with a smile. He backed away and bounded down to the concrete floor.

With an audible thump, she landed hard on her back, a crumpled heap of feathers. Colored dots swarmed her sight as she tried to move her arms and legs. Her fingers and talons twitched involuntarily as she tried to control them. Cursing silently once more, she laid her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. A foot nudged her head, but she had no desire to open her eyes. It nudged harder. Opening her eyes slowly as her muscles twitched, she saw Radi standing beside her.

And he smiled. And he waved.

* * *

"I've already sent word to send Rico over. Infirmary crew is already in place removing the girl to the flight ward. Should we send a medic in to stabilize the gliscor as per protocol?" a young soldier asked, removing his headset and placing it on the desk. "The monitors indicate he's likely within the twilight zone of consciousness. He's lost a fair amount of blood and-"

"There'll be no need for that," the commanding officer replied sternly. He looked down at the unmoving body of the hybrid below and leaned against a nearby wall. A four man team in white lifted and placed the pidgeot onto a stretcher. Securing her in place with thick restraints, they began to wheel her out the main steel door.

"Sir, he could be at risk of going into shock."

"I'm well aware of that. Leave him there. If he regains consciousness, then he is to be assigned to this station." The officer held out a folded slip of paper. "If not, toss him in the boneyard. He lacks the heart of a true fighter, but there's a place for those types nowadays. Personally, if I were to run this operation, those weaklings would be thrown to the alphas."

The young soldier grimaced. It was one thing to have blatant disregard for an enemy civilian, but for a Kantoan citizen? He shifted uneasily in his seat, an action that did not go unnoticed by his superior.

"You disagree?"

The young man blanched. He opened his mouth to quickly refute his unspoken opinion when another form joined them. He sighed in relief as an alakazam strode over to stand off to the side between the two.

_"What is it you ask of me?"_ Rico asked, his tone devoid of any emotion. He turned his head slightly as he glanced down at the young solider then quickly turned to regard the man in charge.

"Keep an eye on that hybrid. As much as I'd rather send him directly to the boneyard, he's to be given an hour's chance." The officer placed his hand on the door latch to leave. "I will see to it the hybrid girl gets a reward."

_"So tell me major, what is the life of a fellow Kantoan, one who you should be protecting regardless of their own weaknesses, worth?"_ The young soldier's eye darted between the two, realizing the psychic had broached the subject he was too afraid to ask.

The military officer quickly spun around to backhand the psychic. He was taken by surprise when Rico blocked him with the back of his own hand, glaring dangerously at the man from the corner of his eye. Rico narrowed his eyes as a faint blue glow came to them. With a sweep of his arm, instilled with psychic energy, he flung the major back through the heavy metal door, ripping it off its hinges in the process. The major grimaced as he clutched the back of his neck and slumped against the wall.

Bystanders from nearby halls came running to see the commotion. They stopped a respectful distance away as Rico walked out of the room, clenching his iconic spoons tightly. He placed on foot on the major's chest and leaned in close, locking eyes with him.

_"Lay a hand on me again and we'll see if you can fly when I drop you from the aerial grounds."

* * *

_

Q5317 opened his eyes, his entire body in aching pain. The room was eerily quiet and he distinctly remembered Jag taking on both pokémon and hybrid. The room around appeared out of focus and he shook his head to clear himself as black spots still clouded the outer edges of his vision.

_"Ah, you are awake. This is good. They were afraid you might have died when you passed out. Shame, it would have been much better for you if you had."_

He bolted upright into a sitting position at the sound of the voice, heard yet not heard. Immediately he regretted it as pain lanced through him again. Darkness threatened to overwhelm him again, but he forced himself to say conscious. He looked over to his side and saw an alakazam crouching nearby, idling twirling its spoons in its hands.

"What, you're saying you actually wanted me to die?" Q5713 gasped between the throbbing pain.

_"Want? Hardly. I have watched the same events over and over these many years. It's a miracle that someone like you has survived. Times have changed though. Especially from a blast from Radi. He doesn't pull his punches usually. Maybe for a 'teammate,' but not a foe. Perhaps you're finally developing some earth attributes. You're reaching the stage when any traces of the elements will begin manifesting."_

"You certainly know a lot."

_"That would be my job."_

"And what did you mean by times have changed?"

_"Only the ruthless survived. It wasn't too long ago you would have been killed, even if you had survived your classification fight. You are not a ruthless person, this I can sense. Refreshing really. Which is why I am here to give you this." _The psychic opened one clawed hand. Above its open palm, an orange folded uniform shimmered into view. _"Omega you are not. You are now a Theta Class B. Inside the pocket of your new uniform, you will find a slip of paper and a piece of charcoal. Scribe the names of a few species you wish to raise and give that to your infirmary aide. You will need them as much as they need you."_

"Wait!" the hybrid cried, raising one pincher to catch the psychic's attention. "You're not like any of the other people or pokémon here. Is there a name I can call you by? Will I see you again?"

The fox-faced creature turned and smiled a little as it looked down at the gliscor hybrid_. "You may refer to me as Rico; I am the dedicated go between for many of the staff and prisoners. I am chained and I am free." _Rico turned around and raised one hand, spoon betwixt his fingers, in farewell. _"Welcome to Hell, enjoy your stay."

* * *

_

Closing comments:

_Brainz…_

Big thanks to Imagination Domination and HouroftheRaven for allowing me to use and abuse their characters. And to you all for being patient with my lazy self. This chapter brought to you by sleep deprivation. Please send me a pm or whatnot of major typos and such.

I've a commentary dump with some ramblings on my forum.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

She watched as the workers wheeled in the latest admission to the infirmary ward. One worker approached her tiny little station in the corner of the hall. He placed a clipboard with several sheets attached down onto her desk. Flicking the papers up with a stubby, milky white finger, she gleaned what she would need to know about the newcomer. A gliscor, and one who faced off against an epsilon to boot. Considering he was now in her ward, things hadn't gone well.

Browsing further down the front page, her eyes lingered on a scribbled red note of "Theta." Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of orange on his chest. She nodded to herself. At least this time the team got it right, unlike the camerupt hybrid a few days ago.

Nothing like discovering some idiot scribbled down theta instead of epsilon on the check in sheet. Just because someone ended up with orange fur didn't mean they were of that class. Sighing to herself, she hopped down from her stool and scooped up the clipboard, waddling after them, silently cursing her shortened legs and the vestigial wings sprouting from her shoulders, too weak to help carry her. They turned down a hall marked with a large T across the threshold, their footfalls echoing off the walls.

A couple of the hybrids raised their heads to look as they proceeded by. Quickly losing interest, they flopped back down and curled up under their flimsy blankets.

Selecting a bed at the far end, the workers lifted the unconscious form of the hybrid from the gurney and laid him on the cot. The lead aide nodded at her and waved his crew on by. She watched them until they left before turning her attention back to the latest admission into the ward.

"Oy, new one there, T?"

"Aye, new guy alright. Just wheeled in from his classification run," she answered. "Looks like they gave him a light sedative. Should come around fairly soon."

She placed the clipboard on a small side table next to the cot. Flicking the first sheet up, she browsed the recommended care procedure. A small tug on the pant leg of her dull yellow uniform caught her attention. Looking down, she saw a weavile holding a two cracker package in his claws. He held up the crackers to her and pointed at the gliscor hybrid.

"No, he's not up yet, Jag. Go wait outside. I'll let you know when you can see him," T said. He glanced furtively over his shoulder and hid behind her leg. "So, you're not supposed to be here. Alright then, you can stay here. I need to get some splints and some gauze. I know it's a tall order, but don't be a pest."

She knelt down to pat him on the head and left to get the needed supplies. Once out of sight, the pokémon leapt up onto the hybrid's chest. When the hybrid stirred, Jag extended a claw and poked him in the nose. The hybrid twitched and moaned, begetting another cautious prod in the nose. When he failed to stir, the weavile carefully ripped open the package and removed a cracker, waving it under the gliscor's nose. When it failed to garner a response, Jag resorted to crouched down on his chest and staring at him, leaving only a few inches between his face and the hybrid. His master hated it, but it always seemed effective at waking him up.

Q5713 slowly opened one eye. His vision was blurry and he blinked his eye to clear it. Whatever the infirmary crew gave him certain sent him for a loop. He yelped in surprise when Jag invaded his personal space and chattered excited at his eye. He sat up quickly with Jag trying to shove a cracker at him, only to miscalculate and stuff it partially up his nose.

"Jag! I told you not to make a pest of yourself!" T yelled, poking her head around the corner. She quickly hustled about, carrying some splints and bandages. Jag chattered excitedly back, but did as he was told and took the crackers with him. "Just because he survived doesn't mean you need to plaster yourself to him."

"You can understand him?"

"No, I can't, but I know why. Fearow hybrid. It wasn't so much the shock that killed him, but the fall. He was sent up against AL5275. Now sit still or you'll make this worse," T chided. She looked down at the weavile. "You can help; I'll need your dexterous paws anyway."

The weavile nodded vigorously and leapt up onto the bed once more. He grabbed hold of Q5317's lead flight phalange and lifted, ignoring the pained gasp of surprise. Once T took the lead support, standing on her tiptoes to do it, he none-too-gently set about setting the broken bones with the splint.

"So, what's your name?" T asked, making small talk.

"It's Ma-"He suddenly stopped as a strong jolt coursed through him. He reached up with a claw and felt the area where the shock had been the strongest. "The hell?"

"Name collar as we call those. It's meant to suppress whatever notions we have we're human, that we're worth something. They put it on you when they moved you here. It's able to recognize when you are about to say your name or someone else's. All military is addressed as sir or ma'am. Pokémon are exempt from the rule. We call ourselves by our ID. I'm T1196, but better known as just T in the Ward."

"So I would guess that would make me Q5317 as they've called me. What did they mix you with?"

"A togetic. Only about half my original height so I got that, got the legs and arms, and y'know?" She paused for a moment and put one hand on her hip. "I got the wings but they're too weak to do anything but look pretty. It's awkward, considering my feet haven't changed, but you get used to it. Now, sit still and quit fidgeting Q if you want this done faster."

He did as he was told, doing his best to ignore the sting of the antiseptic dabbed onto his wings. He frowned. "This is pretty embarrassing."

"How so?" T asked, letting his wing fall free. "There's nothing shameful about it. I even saw you survived getting blasted by Radi. That alone is a feat."

"C'mon, I'm a babysitter for kindergartners and a couple of them are little monsters. They like to bite and punch me," he retorted, leaning back and wincing. "I had to watch one kid. I swear he was a little savage raised by a pack of dog pokémon. Used to chase the other kids around with a stick. Whenever I stood in to break it up, he'd bite me or hit me. The compensation was good though, so I guess I can't complain too much."

"Don't feel so bad. I've been here for ten months now and I've seen a lot since I've been assigned the Ward. I've been bigger hot shots bawl like a small child." She twirled her finger and Jag nodded, taking a long strip of gauze from her. He wrapped it around the splint and carefully ran it through a hole in the wing membrane to secure it.

"Not really helping."

Jag gently released Q5317's wing and hopped over to the other side. He lifted the lead support so the togetic hybrid could focus more on stitching some of the smaller tears together. Picking up a pre-threaded needle, she pierced the membrane and looped it through, giving a little tug to pull the two sides together.

"I had Jag thread the bandage through a hole in your membrane. Now I'm stitching a couple tears on this one. Be careful not to dislodge it. It'll be taken out in a couple of days. Did you write down the pokémon you wanted? Rico should be here shortly."

Q5317 stared for a moment before her comment sunk in. "Er, no, I haven't." He fumbled around with his claws, trying to search his person. The piece of charcoal slipped out of his new folded uniform. He tried to grab it daintily, only to snap it in half.

"Need some help?" T asked.

"No, no. I got this." He tried once more and was able to hold it without snapping the piece. The piece slid through, leaving a dusty pile of tailings, but he was able to lightly scribble those he had in mind. "Hopefully they they won't deny these."

"If it's not something rare, you likely will. Rico will be here in a moment to-"

"_You rang?"_

T jumped a little and stiffened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She spun around and waggled a finger at the psychic. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

Rico scratched his chin. _"Nope, I can't remember."_

T sighed and threw up her hands. "I should know better. I can't win against you."

"_Nobody wins against me," _he chimed in. _"No one can compare either, except maybe AI2201. At least she can hold a decent conversation when they take the suppression collar off. I should also warn you T1196, that B0127 will be in shortly for Talos. By shortly, I mean very shortly."_

As if on cue, the sound of a scuffle broke out beyond the threshold of the hall. One green clad figure careened past the doorway, soon followed by an irate hitmonchan. It raised a flaming fist in a rude gesture before storming out of the waiting area of the ward and into the adjoining hallway. Nursing his side, B0127 staggered in.

"_Here kitty, kitty, kitty,"_ Rico said, patting his knees.

"Sometimes," B0127 growling as he brushed past, "I really hate you."

"_Eeenie, meenie, minie, moe." _A mischievous gleam in his eye, Rico raised a clawed hand, outlined in pale blue psychic energy. B0127 yelped in surprise as Rico's psychic hold on his tail lifted him off his feet. _"Catch a persian by his tail."_

"It's toe damnit!"

"_And if he hollers…"_

"For the love of Arceus put me down!"

Obliging B0127 of his request, Rico released his hold. _"Let him go."_

The persian hybrid landed on his hands and feet, giving the psychic a dangerous glare. With ears laid back he stood up. "You can be irritating sometimes."

"_No more than that little black runt over there."_

Jag peered around the gliscor hybrid's wing and glared at Rico. He chattered angrily back and raised a claw in a rude gesture.

"_Perhaps I am,"_ Rico replied to the weavile's comment about him. _"However, I also know a certain someone is not supposed to be down here."_ Jag ceased his chattering and sheepishly looked down. Rico smiled. _"I saw nothing and I heard nothing."_

Jag nodded appreciatively and jumped off the bed. He turned around to face Q5317 and saluted before scampering out.

T rolled her eyes. "Men." She looked at B0127. "Talos will be fine. L took good care of him while I set his wing and checked him over. He was really feisty with us and L started to hum." She laughed. "It's a wee bit hard to concentrate when she does. It's just so… soothing. At least she ended up with a perk." Finally, she glanced over at Rico. "You should probably get going as well. I know your time here is limited."

"_I have told my master to expect me late. I have other business to attend here as well. In the Alpha Hall."_

"L can accompany you if you want."

"_No, I will do it alone."_ He looked over the Q5317. _"Do you have your list?"_

Q5317 stayed quiet for a moment before he realized the alakazam was speaking to him. He sat up quickly and frantically looked from side to side trying to remember where he had left his slip of paper. He spotted next to his leg where it had fallen when he shifted. Carefully picking it up, he held it out to the alakazam.

Taking it with his hand, Rico looked at it and nodded. _"I don't foresee any issues with these."_ He bowed and quickly teleported away.

B0127 sat down at the foot of an empty bed and curled his tail around his feet, waiting for when his pokémon would be brought to him.

T busied herself with finishing the splinting and disinfecting of the gliscor hybrid's wounds. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the nearest corridor.

A female lapras hybrid stepped into view. Her shoulder length azure hair fell limply down. A small blue bird perched on her forehead. It chirped happy at the sight of B0127 and spread its one good wing. Reaching up with a webbed hand, the hybrid gently grabbed hold of him. She gently handed the little bird to the Persian hybrid. He took his pokémon and placed him on the floor, receiving a miffed chirp for it. He stood back up and shook her hand, slightly taken aback by the almost slick, rubbery feel it had.

"Make sure he doesn't try to pick off the splint. He may heal fast, but he still needs to keep it on for the next few days. I heard you've been given a couple days off." She wrinkled her nose. "And a shower. You definitely need one."

"Thank you…" he trailed off.

"L0131," she replied.

He chuckled softly. "I know I smell awful. It was supposed to be water, but they had a little 'accident,'" he made a pair of air quotations, "with the plumbing. I wish I could at least shower, but right after I get him, I have to report and mentor the next poor soul who's going to be changed."

He bowed to L0131 and picked Talos. The taillow chirped his approval as they left.

"Is that what I have to look forward to?" Q5317 asked, gesturing to the hybrid as he left.

"Well, you're a Theta Class B. B is an Epsilon Class A," T explained, organizing and cleaning up the medical supplies on the table next to him. "Thetas are a step above the Sigma class like L and myself. We're noncombatants. Thetas are the lowest fighting class. Most of the time you get light combat training."

"One more question."

"One more then you need to get some rest."

"My uniform. I have claws. How exactly am I expected to get the new one on?"

"Once you're released, I can have one of my pokémon help you. I'll put in a request for one of them to be with me on that day." She handed some of the supplies to L and waddled off to put them away.

Not content, but realizing he wasn't about to get anything more, Q5317 flopped down on his bed. His face scrunched up in discomfort when he felt the splint shift and a tiny little snap.

* * *

"You aren't wearing your hair up like you prefer to," T said as she stood on her tiptoes to put the unused bandages back into the supply cabinet.

L rubbed her lower calf with a webbed foot. "They confiscated the thing I was using as a hair tie. I don't like having my hair down. Gets in my way too much."

"I almost wish I had your problem," T replied with a smile. She pointed a stubby finger to her white, spiky hair. "I've tried to things with it, but it always reverts back. I've given up on it for now."

"Hey T."

"Yeah?"

"When we get out of here, what's the first thing you're going to do?" the lapras hybrid asked, taking a seat on a bench made of cinderblocks and plywood.

"I'd like to live a normal life. I want to visit my grandparents' graves and let them know I'm alright. Then I need to go back to the Daycare Center. Maybe Maui will be there and she'll remember me." She closed the cabinet door and took a seat next to L. "I just don't know how long it would last. The military probably won't let us get far. I mean we're not exactly normal anymore and we stick out like a sore thumb. How about you?"

"I'd like to get a new outfit. I mean yellow doesn't do much for me and we can't exactly go wandering around in these uniforms. The only thing is I need to find something for my tail and this spike shell on my back. After that I think I'd also like to go home, if only to get to say goodbye to Mom. I wonder if she regrets convincing me to take advantage of that so-called spa ticket." She laughed hopelessly. "I mean it took her a couple years to do it. I always stayed busy to try and avoid it. That's if we get out of here."

T shrugged and swung her feet as she sat on the bench. "You heard anything from the alphas? They're usually the ones brave enough to try something."

L shook her head. "Not anything out of the ordinary. AX is still causing problems, AB is still batshit insane, AI has been strangely quiet, and as for the others, I dunno. AK wasn't that forthcoming. She sleeps most of the time when she's in that ward. Always muttering in her sleep about how she's been hit and her chopper is going down. Sometimes she'll start yelling."

"We always think we have a rough and I say we as all of us civilian types," T mused. "Sometimes I wonder what the alpha and beta projects had to go through. The ones who actually fought."

At the sound of a door opening and closing, both hybrids looked toward the main hallway. A raticate hybrid twitched his whiskers as he peered inside. He was followed shortly by the horned head of a nidoqueen hybrid a head taller than he was.

"Hey T, L. Figured we'd find you in here before shift's end. We saw your guards waiting outside, ready escort you two to the mess hall. K and I will mind the ward til the graveyard shift comes," he said.

* * *

He strode down the dimly lit hallway of the Alpha Hall. Too dangerous for a traditional ward, solitary rooms with thick steel doors kept the few remaining alphas remaining confined when needing treatment. Continuing on his way, he hung a right as the hall came to an end, travelling down the long spiral hallway that led to the living quarters of the alphas.

Passing several guards, he pressed his hand onto a palm scanner. The door opened and he passed through into the holding cells of the alphas. One armed soldier waved his hand in greeting and smiled when he was signaled he was allowed to leave. The young man wasted no time jogging away to grab a meal from the mess hall.

Left alone, Rico stared at the identification tag next to the door.

AX9759.

"_Are you awake?"_ he asked, careful to direct his speech at only the captive inside. _"You do not need to speak."_

Inside, something gave a guttural growl and shuffled around.

"_Good. Listen well. Things have been set into motion. Not even I know what it is. My master doesn't have the necessary clearance. However…"_ He let the comment drift off as he materialized a key above his hand. _"I'm surprised he left it where he said he would. I do not even know if this forgery will work."_

He slid the key into the slot and jiggled it from side to side. Once more the captive snarled softly. With a soft click, the lock disengaged.

"_Archaic, yet simple."_ He took a step back. _"So, what will it be? I'll let you decide."_ Rico teleported away, leaving the captive inside to think.

Growling softly, the alpha slowly slid the heavy door open.

* * *

CC: Merry Christmas to all of my readers. Here's an update (albeit dialogue heavy. At least it seems so to me) and a HRKL chapter (For the spirit of the season!). Once again I apologize for the wait, but I felt like a Christmas update. Thanks to Sax for T and Devo for L. I have some plans for them later. Also, Chapter four is nearly complete and should be up by New Years; it'll also be pretty lore heavy.

12/29/10: Herp derp moment. I am making a sticky note to remind myself to not work on multiple files at once. I seem to have mixed up another unlucky soul's choice with Q's. My apologies for this durr moment.


	5. Chapter IV

_Chapter IV_

He scratched at the purple fur of his arm. Purple. The one color he couldn't stand, and now he had to live with it every waking day. He looked over his shoulder as his unit walked down a long, brightly lit corridor. He noticed the small caravan of soldiers pushing flatbed trolleys laden with crates and cardboard boxes, but his eyes and mind were focused on something else. A grim looking jolteon, face marred by scars and half of its right ear missing, stared directly back at him with dead-looking eyes. The hybrid suppressed a shiver as a fellow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look back. Don't give them a reason to attack us," the hybrid whispered. "Keep your head low."

"I don't like having something so prickly so close to me," he whispered back. "It's almost like they know what gives me the creeps."

"It's how they keep you in line. I guess you should be lucky my transformation stopped at a certain point."

Chancing one more glance, he looked over at who had spoken to him. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a red uniform, of gossamer wings, and of amber eyes. A beta. He quickly looked forward once again and quickened his pace, ignoring the grunt of irritation from another as he jostled ahead. A beta had been transferred in to work with his unit this shift.

He'd heard the stories about some of the less than amicable ones, and he wasn't about to personally find out if this one was one that relished sending the lesser classes to the Ward for kicks.

Lost in his thoughts, he walked right into another hybrid as the group came to a stop. The other hybrid looked back over its shoulder at him for a moment before looking forward once again.

Glancing around the stony back of the hybrid he'd walked into, he saw the group had come to a stop before a large steel door. Around the door, the corridor was rougher, more primitive, just like way to the mines his team usually worked. Except something about this hall made him, and several others around him, uneasy.

"Alright scum, listen up. I'm sure a couple of you are bright enough to figure out this ain't the way to your mine," the Kantoan squad leader barked, moving so that he stood in the middle of the hallway. "I hate giving in to requests from one of your filth, but he's been pestering us to send a team down to carve out a new hall in the boneyard. Some bullshit about not enough space."

The squad leader punched in a code on a small console set into the wall. The unit beeped twice and the soldier placed his hand flat against the panel. A heavy clank resounded through the hall as the lock disengaged. A private put his weight against the door and slowly slid the heavy door open with a tired creak.

The smell that wafted towards the group made many of them recoil. It hit him then why it made him feel uneasy: it wasn't the crisp, cool scent of the mines. No, it was different. It smelled heavier, mustier. Dead.

They peered into the dim tunnel, the only light coming from a string of unshielded light bulbs every few yards.

The guards ushered them through the gate and down the roughly hewn hall. He chanced one more look back to see the jolteon calmly sitting with its master at the door's threshold before disappearing as the door slammed shut. Taking the time to look around at the new area, he noticed dusty boxes lining the walls as the group shuffled further in.

"Hey, S6433, think they'll have tools for us for this job?" someone asked, as he felt someone jab him in the side.

Looking down, he saw his friend: a female sandslash mix little more than half his height. She might have passed for a human, if it weren't for the brown armored plating on her head, shoulders, and back. Nor could one ignore the way her index and middle, ring and pinky fingers had fused together and elongated, developing a hard keratin shell as the nail beds shifted.

"We get them down in the mines, I don't see why not," S6643 whispered back.

"Good. Maybe they'll even stick around to watch us while we work. That'd be a nice change."

"Why would you wa—"

"Hey! You two in the back! Shut up and keep moving."

S6643 fell silent and focused on the ground in front of him. It was odd M4270 inquired about tools, and then expressed her wishes for their guards stay. The mining crews always had tools for those who required them, but the guards never stayed beyond escorting them to a holding area near the mine. Security was then passed off to whoever manned the cameras. He brushed the thoughts from his mind as they came to another heavy steel door.

They entered into a large, natural underground cavern. Several hybrids gasped in awe that such a treasure was so close to the hellhole they endured. Weak lights strung around the edges and crossing across the ceiling, illuminated the large cavern in a soft, dim light. The faint sound of running water could be heard in the distance. Most eyes lingered upon a large pile of rocks wedged between a set of stalagmites, vaguely box shaped and unnatural, several dozen yards in front of the entrance.

Shepherded off to the side, the hybrids quietly waited while the small caravan of box-laden flatbed carts creaked by. More than one cast a lengthy look out of the corner of their eyes at several sealed wooden crates. The glances did not go unnoticed, and several soldiers inched their fingers closer to the triggers of their guns. Out of view from the hybrids, one soldier flashed a subtle hand signal to his leader.

Nodding back, the squad leader addressed the group of hybrids once more. "Given how odd the resident here can be, you've been assigned a beta as a liaison. Any disputes you have, he'll handle. He's been sent down here often enough moving things around."

S6643 vaguely listened in on the rest of the briefing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw M4270 tense up.

"M, whatever you're thinking, don't do it," he whispered, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. "I've been waiting for something like this. I'm going to Hell, but I'm not going alone. Now, move up a little. I need to use you as cover."

He sighed and took a step forward. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I always know what I'm doing."

* * *

"Alright you sons of bitches, come at me!"

The little hybrid dove into a roll, shielding her face and bringing her armored plates to bear. She felt the cracking of plates that absorbed much of the first shotgun blast that sent the other hybrids diving for the nearest cover. Coming out of her defensive roll, she twirled around with claws at the ready. Faking charges, ducking, and weaving, M4270 kept her movements erratic, dodging swiftly to the side or in front of a member of the squad. His evasive roll to a defensible position made her smile as she looked over her shoulder.

The soldier had raised his own weapon and was at the ready, but he very slowly moved it from side to side and shook his head.

"What? Seeing double? Triple?" she crowed, glancing to either side to see each of her images mirroring her actions. "You gave us this power, to harness the abilities of the beasts. C'mon, you've got a one in three chance to hit me. You've got a clear shot and you can't even miss."

Feeling more confident, he sighted down the barrel and took a shot.

"Idiot, it's never the middle one," M snarled, racing towards him when her middle clone faded out of existence. She smiled as she put all the force she could into her uppercut, hoping to drive her twin claws through his light armor and deep into his side. But her smile quickly faded and turned into one of shock when it pierced through his body armor but was stopped by something underneath.

Stunned in disbelief, she never saw a second soldier to her right. He struck her in the back of the head with the butt of his weapon. She fell to her knees from the blow and had no time to recover when a second strike sent her to the ground. She rolled onto her back with her eyes squeezed shut. Opening one eye briefly, she could make out the muzzle pointed directly at her. She made to roll out of the way, but was too slow. She cried out as the pellets ripped through her flesh and shattered the bones in her shoulder, rendering her left arm useless.

"Enough," the squad leader called. He calmly drew his side arm. "It seems our gamble paid off."

M managed to roll onto her good hand and pushed herself up, forcing herself to continue on through the searing pain. She swore at her useless arm as her mind began to swim. She could hear the Kantoan approach, but only too late saw the dark blur of his boot as it smashed into her nose and face. She could barely register the warm, numb feeling in her face before a second swift kick to her ribs sent her sprawling onto her back.

"Tch, you coward," M sputtered, vaguely making out the form of the Kantoan standing above her. She weakly raised one hand at him. "Hiding in the back. A coward is all you'll ev—"

The squad leader sneered, firing two final shots with his side arm and striking M4270 between the eyes. With obvious disdain, he kicked her onto her side. He glanced back over his shoulder as two members of his squad hoisted up their injured friend. "Carter, you going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Going to have some bruises at minimum, may have cracked a rib, but the mesh did what it was supposed to do," one of the men supporting their injured friend replied. "I'll get word back to R 'n D. Whatever they're working on will be a gift from Mew for the sods who have to guard the lower levels."

"Good, get him to our side of the Ward." He turned to address the remaining members of the mining crew. "Here's our parting gift to the Keeper. Tell him we said hello." He waved his squad to move out, and shot one look at the beta as he remained while the rest of the hybrids moved away. "B1063, you're responsible for your lot."

"Of course, sir. You will not be staying?" he inquired politely.

"Like hell we want to be near any of you. We'll return within a week to check on things. M4270 can't have been the only dissenter in this group. Perhaps while they fulfill his wish, being down here will make them think twice about trying something ever again."

B1063's gossamer wings twitched briefly. "You speak quite frankly in front of me."

"Because I have a touch of respect for that bunch of country bumpkins you were with that Sinnoh called a regiment. Getting paired with genetic material from a beedrill was rather fitting. Now, don't go about _seeing red_, but I must admit, it makes me happy to watch the suffering of the few remaining members of your infantry division. Especially you."

The beta's eye twitched but he refrained from retorting as the squad leader left and the heavy door slammed shut. Clenching his fist, he knelt down beside the sandslash. "Some of us are harder to rat out than others."

* * *

Many were thoroughly shaken as they gathered together away from the corpse and slowly moving towards the pile of rocks. Few spoke; some rubbed their arms and still others chanced a glance back to watch the beta leave the fallen hybrid behind.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you're aware you're going to be expanding this natural cavern system," B1063 said, hoping to redirect them to something else. "We're going to be down here for a while. In a week the guards will be stopping by to check on things."

"M was just killed! Is that all you have to say?" shouted a voice in the back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A week? We're going to be spending a week down here?" an onix hybrid exclaimed in disbelief, not at all concerned for the loss of one their own.

B1063 sighed. "Your crewmate will be laid to rest, don't dwell on that. They'll be back in a week to check on progress and install lighting in any new areas you've excavated." He glanced at the carts. "All of them need a home and so do the ones outside."

"So? Just throw the boxes in here. There's no reason for us to dig anything here. They're just boxes."

"Just boxes you say. You must be rather dense if you paid no attention to the words of the squad leader," the beta commented, folding his arms across his chest. "Then let me show you why you're down here."

He strode over to the box laden carts, ignoring further grumblings of the mining team, and grabbed one of the top boxes. B0163 carried the cardboard box back to the group, setting it down in front of them. With one hand, he brushed the light layer of dust before removing the lid. Reaching inside, he gently removed a vaguely human-like skull for the group to view, and a slip of paper.

"This is Adam Schuer, twenty-five years old, Delta Class A. Killed in a Gamma-Delta rivalry in the mess hall a month ago." B0163 gently placing the skull back into the box with the identification sheet. He pointed behind him at the other boxes. "Those aren't _just_ boxes. Those are people. Every. Single. One. Just like your friend M. You'd best be remembering that."

Several hybrids shifted uneasily but said nothing.

"Now I warn you, you're about to meet an old alpha. He's not as vicious as a couple of the others you've heard about, but don't test him."

"So he was a soldier?"

"Hoenn sailor as far as I've gathered. Made me glad I made the cut into the beta project. Also, if he offers you snacks: do not accept. You don't know what they are, where they're from, or how old they are. His poison affinity makes it so questionable food has lesser or no effect. The same can't be said for any of you," the beta warned, standing up. "I don't need any of you catching a rash of food poisoning or worse on my watch."

"But they are alwaysss welcome to my ssstasssh. I promissse is completely organic. And fresssh."

The group froze and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Honestly, it's the fresh part that scares me," B1063 replied, crossing his arms. "You can also stop hiding. The Kantoans are gone."

A serpentine head popped up from behind the wall of rocks but no further. His lips curled back in a wide grin when he saw many new faces and he sat up to his full height.

"It ssseemsesss he really hasss brought usss some friendsss thisss time! Wonderful, wonderful friendsss!. Kimberly, Sssamuel, we have guessstsss!" the hybrid hissed excitedly, raising up his palms and resting them on the rock wall. Two malformed human skulls gazed out at the newcomers. He then raised the skulls to eye level. "Sssee? Friendsss! I told you B would bring friendsss! Lotsss! Many! We finally have more to talk to than one Sssinnoan!"

"Why don't you come out from around your little fort and introduce yourself properly?" B1063 asked, motioning for the hybrid in the shadow to come under the light.

Nodding vigorously, the hybrid set the skulls down on the rim of the fort and ducked out of sight. A rock clattered down the pile as the hybrid came around and moved slowly into the light: revealing the lower body of a serpent and a humanoid upper body. Garbed in nothing more than faded grey sash around his right arm and a loose sash of the same material across his chest, obscuring some of the black, red, and yellow scales, he slithered between the members. Occasionally he would stop to inspect a specific member of the crew, muttering something unintelligible and nodding.

"You aren't wearing a collar," observed one hybrid as he passed her, tapping her neck where her collar sat.

AB0182 tilted his head to the side in confusion. He slowly reached up to feel around his neck, first with one hand and then his other. "I… doesss not? I doesss not! Just like pantsss, I doesss not!"

"Since you're not, then that must mean you don't have the same restrictions we do. That means you can tell us your name."

"Of courssse. It'sss AB0182."

"No, your real name."

"I told you, it'sss AB0182."

The hybrid let out an exasperated sigh. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was hushed by B1063.

"Perhaps you should show them around the caverns," he said. "Maybe start with your wall; it would probably help them understand."

"Yesss, my wall! I need to add another mark for I am awake now." He slithered away, waving for them to follow in behind him. "Thisss way to my wallsss! I ssshow you what you have been sssent here for after. Come, come Kimberly, Sssamuel!" He chirped, slithering back to his makeshift fort and grabbing the two skulls, placing them in the sling.

The crew followed slowly behind as AB0182 slithered down a dimly lit, narrow pathway chattering animatedly. He gently ran his fingers along the side of the crevice, pointing out a few examples of the wall art, little more than simple carvings, he'd created to pass the time. The crevice opened up into a smaller cavern, lit by a single light nailed to the cavern wall.

"There. There isss my wallsss." AB0182 gestured to the wall in front of them. "I make a new mark every day. Long time."

Hundreds of scores, perhaps even topping a thousand, on the wall opposite were haphazardly etched into the soft stone.

"How… how long have you been down here?" S6643 asked, reaching up and placing his hand on a set of well worn marks.

"Don't know. Lost track. Years?" AB0182 shrugged. "Not only one once, but only one for long time. Had othersss; usssed to take turnsss keeping track of time."

"There used to be others? What happened to them?"

AB0182 sighed and gestured with a figure to three particular marks, each crossed out, and lastly, one circled mark. "X isss time comrade die. Circle isss day guardsss returned. Would come by every ssso often after, maybe sssixty mark interval, sssay 'AB, you go hide. We come in. You ssshow, we fire.' Ssso I hide, sssafe, in corner. New boxesss to find home for, new box of rationsss."

The hybrid silently counted the number of marks, and paused. "Even if these are accurate, it was a few months before the guards came back. How did you all survive? And what happened to them?"

AB0182 looked down at the ground and away from the group, drawing his hands up close to his chest. "Isss time to go."

* * *

AB0182 led them back to the main cavern, stealing a glance at the body of the fallen hybrid on the way to where the soldiers left the crates. "I will need to adminissster ritesss. I will ssshow you to the hall and then do them."

"If you need someone to help, I'd like to volunteer," S6643 offered. "M was a good person and a friend. She took me under her wing when I got transferred to this mining crew after my initiation fight."

The arbok hybrid tapped a finger to his lips. "I will take you up on that offer after. It will be easssier to move her. Now, would you open the cratesss?"

The sableye hybrid nodded. He placed one clawed foot on one corner of the crate and dug his claws into the lid of the opposite corner. Nails slowly gave way as he tugged. With one final yank, the lid came free, and S6643 tossed it aside. "Going to tell me there was an easier way? Stick or something?" he asked, glancing back at the arbok hovering over his shoulder.

AB0182 shook his head. "Not unlessss you wanted to basssh it with a rock. Would have taken longer."

"Candle lanterns? They must not think highly of us; I mean even in the mines they let us have flashlights. Are these even going to be safe down here?"

"Given oil lantern. Beat guard with it. Got beaten in return. Took lightsss away. If you are worried about dead air, don't be. I have felt a draft, but very faint. Isss odd. Three hundred marksss ago there wasssn't one. But it makesss me happy," AB0182 reached down, grabbing a lantern and gently caressing it.

"That guard you beat was _my_ guard," the beta muttered, rubbing his jaw with a thumb and remembering the incident. "Getting a shotgun butt to the face wasn't exactly a highlight of mine. Especially because we had just gotten on such good terms when he realized he wasn't getting a rise out of me. Took me weeks to set things straight again."

AB1082 shrugged nonchalantly. "Isss time to go to the lake now."

* * *

He paused in front of the mouth of a dark tunnel and raised his lantern in front of him. He could hear a couple of his guests splashing in the shallows of the underground lake. Without turning around to address the group, he said, "Thisss isss hallowed ground. I have not been down here sssince they took my lightsss away asss punissshment."

The group fell into line as the alpha led the way. S6643 shuffled his way into the middle of the pack, stooping a little as he followed the others in, keeping his gaze focused on the floor. It felt odd to him to no longer have M with him. He listened to a few of the others whisper among themselves, but made no attempt to join in. When he was first assigned, the others made sure to know he was the low man on the totem pole, but the little sandslash hybrid had been there, swearing up a storm and taking on fellows twice her size in his defense. Sure she'd been gruff at first, but she made the attempt to get him acclimated with his new position and let him in on a few things to cope with the senior members until he was past their informal initiation.

And now she was gone.

He sighed. It was then he realized the low chatter from the others around him ceased. With curiosity getting the better of him, he began to take in his surroundings from the eerie glow of the candles.

Alcoves carved from the soft stone lined the wall, each no more than a foot wide and a little more than double that long. Nestled within tattered, rotting mottled green fatigues, laid bones. Femurs, ulnas, humeri, some deformed, some not, but all formed the basic groundwork in each alcove. Vertebrae segments lay cradled between the centermost long bones with rib bones gently straddling across. Other relics, feathers and non-human bone fragments, and smaller bones were arranged with care in the back and some alcoves had medals displayed prominently at the front and center. Yet it wasn't the part of the macabre setup that had him, and those around him, the most. Rife with deformities from bony outgrowths, every skull was purposefully placed on its side to gaze at passersby. Empty eyes accused them of the horrors they suffered, seeking vengeance to right past wrongs.

He noticed as they continued down the corridor, the nests made from old army uniforms gave way to the more familiar dark grey their host was garbed in. As they pressed on, the deformities of some became more and more pronounced. More than one had a ragged hole prominently placed in their forehead.

After passing hundreds of the alcoves, he was more than thankful when they fanned out in a small chamber with a central cairn. He watched the alpha remove both of the skulls from his sash and place them on a ledge, gently stroking each one and murmuring some words to them before turning away.

"In daysss passst, I put two uniformsss up to denote each little offssshoot for each classss. All dessserve burial, but many dead. Too many to handle. Too many for persssonalized ssspotsss," AB1082 said, motioning to each of the stubbed offshoots from the chamber. "May need to consssolidate thossse of lesssser rank."

"Excuse me for a moment," S6643 politely chimed in before the arbok hybrid could continue, "but could you maybe tell us something about the guy in the center here? He's different than the rest." He pointed at the cairn draped in a tattered and burned red cloth.

"Ah! He isss hero! Isss rev-"

"Not to be disrespectful AB, but idle hands are Giratina's workshop," B1063 interjected. "I rather like our world as flawed as it is. We don't need to invite the Distorter over for the Sunday game. Which corridor is for which class? The colors are… hard to differentiate."

"Are you Sinnoans that dumb that you don't know your colors? I knew you guys weren't exactly bright, I mean you teamed up with Hoenn after all, but really?" the onix hybrid scoffed, eliciting a snicker from a pair of hybrids in the back.

B1063 slowly turned to face the onix hybrid. "Too bad you will never see the world as I see it now. I suggest you watch your tone," he warned. Following the gaze of where the other hybrid was looking, he continued, "I also wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ignoring the advice from the beedrill hybrid, the onix hybrid swaggered to the center of the chamber and gave his lantern to one of his pals. With a smile, he picked up the skull from the makeshift cairn in the center of the room.

AB0182 looked up from explaining his plans and froze, eyes deadlocked on the disrespectful hybrid. "Put him down." His were not a request, but a demand.

"What? Was he your butt buddy? Your boyfriend?" the onix taunted, ignoring the away the alpha gripped his lantern and slithered towards him, body low to the ground. "Or was he some stupid Sinnoan that got his ass kicked by Kanto? At least he was still human when he died. I guess that counts for something."

"He wasss the bravessst Sssinnoan I have had the honor to meet. They called him a failure. He never changed. They wrote him off. But they never knew. There isss a reassson they have banned genetic hybridsss of both voltorb and electrode now," AB0182 hissed, hood flared. He paused, coiling his serpentine body.

"The Culling," B1063 murmured with a nod. "I don't know the numbers, but rumors are that up to three quarters of the hybrid population was put down, mostly ferals and alphas. Maybe more. Most betas were spared because our 'run' had just started. They assumed betas, like myself, were caught up in the mob mentality. When you factor in there were thousands of POWs in this complex alone, it hits home."

"It wasss hisss idea. He orchessstrated the whole thing. You sssee, they never sssussspected him. Never had him under the sssame ssurveillance. Eventsss… happened, and well," the arbok smiled darkly, "the look on that major general'ss face when AE grabbed him in a headlock, then ssself-dessstructed."

The onix hybrid once again looked down at the skull in his hand. "Oh. Well, I guess he's just a typical dumbass Si-" but he was unable to finish his comment when the arbok lunged at him and wrestled him to the ground. Parrying a vicious strike from the lantern, he rolled his arm under and went straight for the alpha's throat and shielding his face with his free arm.

Hissing in rage, AB1082 cast aside the lantern and lashed out with his free hand, seeking a way to the insolent's hybrids face. For a brief moment, he managed to force his way past the other hybrids defense, but the longer arms of his opponent kept him from being able to reach the onix's face. He felt two pairs of hands grab his arms, only to grab him harder when he tried to shrug them off. Not about to be pulled away without one last strike, he sank his fangs into his opponent's hand, rending flesh and snagging on bone as he was forcibly removed.

"Now I'm seeing why we can't have nice things," joked S6643 as he helped the beta pull the seething hybrid away. He let out a small yelp, dancing back a couple of steps as the arbok turned and snapped at him.

"It's because of the alphas that we can have nice things," B1063 corrected, letting go and stepping between the angry alpha and the sableye. He continued to keep himself between the parties until there was a respectable distance between the two. He silently motioned for the sableye to retrieve the skull of the long dead soldier.

AB1082's angry hissing turned into a snicker as he slithered back to the cairn, the onix hybrid nursed his bleeding hand. "Did they remove my venom glandsss or did they not? I'll let you find out," he taunted. He coiled possessively around the pile of stones, glancing at each of the team in turn. "Let thisss be a lesssson to the ressst of you."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean one of them is loose? How the hell did this happen Lieutenant? I want surveillance recordings sent to my office immediately! Who was on duty in that hall?"

"_General, the usual guard was ill and a replacement was stationed. Surveillance footage should be patching through to you now," _the caller replied.

The general flicked his gaze to the computer monitor, watching the varying angles. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temple with a finger. "That overgrown imp," he spat. "Did no one bother to brief the replacement?"

"_Sir, You ordered all reports regarding suspicions of Lawrence and his alakazam to be classified and only to be released on a need to know basis. If he knew of our suspicions, it might've become more difficult to track his actions and connection to sympathizers within our ranks. He's already cautious as it is."_

"And letting the replacement know was not need to know enough? We're talking about a guard who has the duty to be ever vigilant while watching over an alpha that's barely above a feral! That should have been enough to tell him necessary information."

"_Sir, we weren't expecting the usual guard to be away from his post for more than a few days at the—"_

"A few days? Do you not understand it's something like that he'd take advantage of? I want whoever was stationed sent to the security hub."

"_Y-yes sir, I… I'll be sure to send him right over," _the sergeant replied before hanging up.

The general put his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers, looking at a still frame from the footage. "You have overplayed your hand this time Lawrence. I should have done what I wanted to do years ago, but you've managed to keep yourself ingrained into projects. It's time to remove you, and your overgrown imp, from the picture."

* * *

**Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick, has it been this long? I've been having interesting times since my last update. Enough to make me decide that this summer I'm just going to drive all around the US for a couple weeks in my classic car. No clue where aside from visiting my nerd friends around the country. Just drive. Get it out of my system.  
**

**Both B1063 and S6643 belong to their respective owners. I just get to use them as punching bags. My sorry butt should be getting back into gear; beat me with a shovel if otherwise. I don't think I derped too badly while finishing the bulk of the remainder of this over the past few days in the wee hours of the morning.  
**

**Random PSA: if you haven't cleaned your fridge in a while, do it. I discovered some sort of hellspawn in there ****the other day** that has been hiding out in the back of my fridge… since my last update. I'll let you use your imagination.  



	6. Chapter V

Guided by scent and sound, the hybrid bounded through the tiled corridors on all fours. Shadows, barely distinguishable from the white of the hall, quickly moved out of the way, pressing themselves against the walls or ducking into offices. Each one an easy target but none were given a second thought. If this freedom were to be short-lived, there was no time to waste on pathetic underlings.

They were shouting. Shouting out calls to stop her. Shouting out calls on which way she went. Spying a brighter patch to her right, she tried to quickly change course. Unable to make the turn, her back legs slipped out from under her and sent her crashing to the floor. Scrambling back onto her feet with claws clattering on the tile, the alpha bounded down the corridor. Taking extra care when she rounded another corner, the hybrid came face to face with a tall dark form in the middle of the hall.

This shadow didn't move when it saw her. Instead, it appeared to raise something, but the hybrid would have none of it. Pouncing on the figure, the alpha clamped down on something hard, something dark. Searing pain erupted in her shoulder as something raked across and tore through her tattered dark grey uniform. Dropping the object, she whirled around to confront the newest threat.

The purple behemoth roared and swung at her again, only to air above her head. The alpha jumped back, barking and snarling at her attacker. The behemoth snorted. Hackles raised, she slowly backpedaled and snapping her teeth to intimidate it from coming closer. Hearing a faint crackling, she hit the deck to duck the jet of flame, only to have the behemoth stomp its foot and shake the ground beneath her. Once the shaking subsided, the alpha staggered back to her feet. Not wanting to tangle with the beast, she turned tail and fled. Chancing one look back, it did not seem the violet creature intended to give chase.

Snorting, she focused once more on scouring the complex for her target. She slowed down to a trot to converse energy and from the pain in her shoulder. It was then she realized very few had bothered to give chase. Paranoia began set in as she came across an intersection. Staring at each option, she flicked her tail before putting her nose to the ground and wandering in a circle. Dozens of scents mingled together from many different sources, some old older than others. Deciding to take a chance, she chose one path. Not more than a few paces in, she ran face first into a solid wall. Puzzled, she sat back and placed both hands on it and felt around in a vain attempt to find a way through. Beyond the clear barrier, she could see fuzzy outlines peer out from around doors.

Growling in frustration, she turned and made to go the second hall whereupon she collided with another barrier. Not willing to risk the third being blocked off as well, the alpha bolted for the way she came only to slam into another invisible wall. Fully expecting a fourth, she was surprised when the final hall was not blocked. Her paranoia only further set in as with each intersection, she was herded into one path. More often than not, she ran headlong into one of the blocked paths. Upon rounding one final corner, she found herself at a dead end.

A soft crack from behind caused her to swiftly spin around. Four outlines, two bulky humanoids, a towering green beast and a smaller cream hued one blocked the hallway.

"We haven't had quite this much fun in a long time," one man said with a laugh. "I think the last time things got so riled up around here was the Culling. The rivalry between the Gammas and the Deltas barely holds a candle to that."

Laying her ears flat against her head, the alpha pressed herself up against the wall. Growling softly, she bared her fangs.

"Lookit it," the second said with a snicker. He sounded younger than his companion. "I think it's trying to intimidate us. It ain't happening mutt, not between the five of us."

Five? She paused her growling for a moment. There were only four... No, they were bluffing.

"Easy, easy. This one may be mostly blind, but don't think it ain't dangerous," the first man said. "This one's had a good long while to adjust. Why else do you think we've got the bite suits?"

"Tch, R 'n D really needs to get that new mesh of theirs out in" a second man added. "Don't need no rabid mutt biting me, but these bulky suits ain't doing it. After this, are we finally going to be allowed to put these dogs down?"

The alpha watched as the first man faced his partner and tapped him across the chest with something she couldn't make out.

"As much as I want to put a bullet in each of them, when the Benefactor tells you to jump, you don't even get the luxury of asking how high like you do with the brass. You do it until you're told otherwise," he hissed. He again faced her, this time, reaching out with the object in his grasp. "Easy or hard. Your choice mutt."

As it neared, she could make out the thin outline of a pole. Snarling, she reached out to grab it and wrest it from him. Her snarl turned into a yelp of surprise when a metal cable closed around her wrist and the man yanked hard, toppling her forward. Trying to quickly recover, she reached out with her free hand to stabilize herself and fought against his pull. A second pole repeatedly jabbed her around the neck and face. Thrashing her head around to thwart the second man's actions, she barked and snapped her jaws as the pole jabbed once more against her muzzle and forehead. She could feel the steel cable brush up against her fur; it cinched shut, threatening to choke off her air supply. Not about to be dragged off without a fight, she threw her whole body into the fight, twisting and squirming.

"Tyrannus! Hyper beam!"

At his command, she ceased her fight when the pale green titan began gathering a golden orb of light and heat between its jaws. With a hand signal, the first called off his pokémon and addressed her, "So you aren't completely stupid." He tugged once more, but she stubbornly resisted, planting her backside firmly on the ground and using her free hand to brace herself. "Tch, too bad I can't put you in the ground here and now. Kit, hypnosis. I want it tame, but not sedated. There's no fun in that."

Twin pinpricks of deep red pierced through the haze of her vision. Crisp, clear, enticing. She shook her head and tried to pull away, but still the lights persisted, never fading into the murk. Voices spoke around her, but she paid them no heed. She felt something release from around her wrist, and a second sensation tighten around her throat, but it was of no consequence. A voice spoke again, this time ordering a small bird to take them to another location in the facility, yet it was of no importance.

Only the twin lights, floating in the distance, mattered.

* * *

The hybrid's eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking around, everything was off-white aside from hazy splotches of old stains on the floor, illuminated by harsh florescent lights above. She blinked and shook her head. Struggling up into a sitting position, the alpha took a moment to sort through her thoughts. The aching and throbbing pain did little to help, but she remembered being cornered, twin lights, followed swiftly by kicks, punches, laughter. At that moment she felt a tight sensation around her upper body. With one hand she felt her upper chest and around her shoulder, feeling the thin layers of torn cloth and the small knots that made the makeshift bandage. It didn't smell like her, yet it was familiar.

"You're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you'd go the Ward before you woke up completely."

The hybrid froze. "That voice, that smell…" She gave a low growl, turning to face the sound of the voice. Though his form was hazy, she could see he was sitting on the ground not far from her. "I know you. You're that Law—" A grunt escaped her lips from the shock collar around her neck. "A man I used to hear news stories about back home. Where is your imp? I don't smell him." A sudden thought came to her mind and she quickly backed away on all fours, baring her fangs and snarling. "You touched me."

"It was necessary to give tend to those wounds."

"You touched me," she repeated, more vehemently than before. "I don't want you touching me. I didn't want you touching me. Don't touch me."

"I don't have any intention of—"

"What else did you do to me?"

"Nothing that would get me in trouble with my wife if that is what you mean," he joked weakly. He ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't exactly the way I'd been expecting us to meet."

"Were you expecting us to have a discussion over a beer?" she sneered. "A nice family cookout. Throw some burgers on the grill?"

"I need you to listen to me Erin."

Her eyes narrowed. "You have no right to call me that."

"Erin," he insisted again, "this is not the—"

"E—" The alpha tensed as another shock ran though her body. "She is dead! Dead!" she yelled, no longer cowering on the floor; instead she stood aggressively on all fours with her tail held high. To hear her old name sent the alpha into a fury. This man, this traitor, had no right to call her that. "Do you understand? She died a long time ago and it's because of _you_. _You_ did this to her. _You_ killed her. It's _your_ fault she's dead."

Lawrence grimaced. This was not the reaction he was expecting – many of the others, when he got the chance in private, responded favorably. It was not a good sign. "I thought you might've wanted to be called the name you once were. If that's not what you want, what do you want me to call you?"

The alpha ceased her growling for a moment and sat back on her haunches. With ears laid back, she looked pointedly away from him and did not make eye contact. "My ID. My number. A traitor like you doesn't deserve to call me anything else."

The comment stung him. "I am no more a traitor than you," he retorted, getting up to his feet. He slowly approached, very aware of the way she kept looking out the corner of one scarred eye at him. As he neared, he saw one corner of her muzzle twitch. She leaned away as he knelt down in front of her. "By Latios, if I could go back in time and tell myself that accepting the offer to teach at Northern Pewter University was a bad idea, I would. You need to believe me Er-, AX."

"You look like you still enjoyed it." AX flicked one ear up, then quickly flattened it back against her skull.

"The science is… fascinating to a degree. The effects it can have, both upon the body and the mind," Lawrence admitted, placing on hand on the back of his neck. "The way it changes people, for better or for worse. Even more so on additional engineering before that was abandoned for safety concerns."

"You watched! I saw you standing in the back, taking neat little notes on your clipboard. You did nothing!" she hissed. "I was on the ground of that cell with my hands bound behind my back as they had their fun. Kicking, punching, beating. I begged you to make them stop. And what did you do? All you did was nod your head. I had to watch as my shadow was clubbed to death. They skinned him in front of me. Joked how they'd turn him into a fine rug for an officer's quarters. My mightyena did not deserve that!"

"I am genuinely sorry you had to go through all that."

"Bullshit."

"What did you expect me to do?" he shot back. Calming himself down with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm as much of a prisoner here as you are." Opening them once more, he gazed up at the mirrored glass along the tops of the walls. "There is more at stake than you know."

She ignored his words. "And what about when it was my turn? You insisted on overseeing almost everything. Do you remember?" she snarled, reaching out in his general direction. She was taken aback when he willingly and gently guided her dark furred hand to his shirt collar. By all accounts, he was _inviting_ her to attack him.

"I think that's what you wanted," he said. "I know you can barely see."

The hackles on the back of her neck rose. She gripped the collar of his shirt tightly. "Then you remember when they threw lye in my face, strapped me down and added more for good measure in my eyes. Not once, but twice. Once before the procedure, and once after, just to make sure it hadn't given my eyesight back."

He looked away, only to wince as he was forced to gaze back at scarred and clouded eyes. He tensed and jerked his face away. "I remember. Snipers aren't looked upon kindly. Not here and not even in Hoenn from what I heard."

"And you did nothing!" She shoved him back. "Nothing!"

With his temper flaring up once more, he snapped back, "I've done everything to make sure the others did NOT end up like you and other alpha projects. The betas had to suffer less and the civilian projects even less than them. I managed to pressure them to stop using the pokémon prisoners enlisted with as a template!" Lawrence got to his feet, a move that put the hybrid back on the defensive.

"And yet you did nothing for us!" she snarled, ever so slowly taking a step back. "Is that supposed to give me solace for being turned into a monster parents use to scare small, misbehaving children? We're treated like little more than animals. Every time they decided to try something new, see how far they can advance that cancer, we're the first ones they did it to! How many times have I been dragged into that room in the past to be made into the monster I am now?"

He shook his head and raised his hands, palms out, as he continued to backup. "Many of you were too far gone down the road to madness. Betas and civilians don't have to go through that anymore. They've stopped trying to force more change after the first session."

"Well throw me a fuckin' party."

He sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at the floor for a moment. "I can only give recommendations. They didn't bother to take any of my recommendations seriously for the longest time. Said I was giving those because of my loyalty to Hoenn. But I guess I have the alpha projects to thank for putting people in the Ward in order to change their minds."

Never taking her eyes off him, the hybrid began to slowly pace in a circle around him. Everything was his fault. Her shadow was dead, and now she was more beast than human, a creature that all the parents back home warned misbehaving children about. All because of him. He remained still, only casually glancing to his right, then his left as she paced around. Not once turning to face her as she prowled around his back or saying anything further. It infuriated her.

Pausing behind him, she asked, "You won't even face me? I thought you enjoyed looking at what we've become."

"I'm well aware you're behind me. Maybe by showing you some trust, you show me the same. I'm talking to you in good faith."

"Yeah, I trust you," AX lied, preparing to spring on him. She allowed herself a small smile upon seeing him visibly relax. Part of her wanted to believe that faint voice crying out that his words were true, that he wanted her trust, even going so far as open himself up to attack. And yet, he had the gall to ask for trust after he did nothing in that room those years ago. It did not matter if his words rang true, that he pushed for reforms. They didn't apply to her or her comrades!

Running through an open field. Children throwing paper wads in a classroom. Trepidation at asking a classmate to a school dance. A college professor lecturing on psychology. Studying, exams, finals. Bachelor party. Wedding at a shrine to Latias to a high school sweetheart. A young boy flying a kite his father. A school. Rubble. Screaming. Weeping. Images assaulted her mind in quick, unrelenting succession.

"Get out of my head! Get out! Get out!"

Lawrence swore under his breath as he turned to see the commotion. The mightyena hybrid was curled up on the floor, clutching her canine-like skull in both hands and digging her claws into her dark fur. Whatever occurred that he hadn't seen, was enough to cause his alakazam to intervene on his behalf. He glared up at the mirrored glass of the arena. This was not supposed to happen.

"You said he would be gone. You said he wasn't here. You lied to me," she snarled, looking around the empty arena for any sign of the alakazam. Her widened slightly at a sudden realization. "You're not here to make amends. No, this is another session. This is your new game. You think this'll make it easier? You're dead wrong!"

Lawrence swore under his breath, holding up his hands in front of him as the alpha approached. The situation was becoming more volatile than he imagined. He wasn't expecting the alpha to even think it was another experimental session – the arena was hardly a place to conduction such a thing. Very quickly did he become aware of how little he knew of the current status within the lowest cell blocks. He'd heard they recently, within the past month, dragged an alpha up for a new project involving ditto, and despite his efforts to be placed on the project, he was unable to oversee it. Word around the water cooler was permission was granted to put the alpha down.

"I'm not here to do anything to you." He slowly reached with his hand to turnout one pocket of his pants, followed by the second. "I can promise you that."

"_Yes he is. He's lying to you now. You want to kill him. It's what you want. He's the cause of all of your problems. He lied to you before, why not this?"_

The alpha chuckled. "The little voice. It's telling me I should kill you."

Lawrence retreated, careful to not back himself into a corner or to turn his back to her. "That's not a voice. It's the intercom. They've been watching. They want to manipulate you."

"Just like you?"

"_Kill him. The nightmare will end. Anu, your mightyena, will be back with you. You'll be home. You'll be back to being Erin Miller, not AX9759."_

"My shadow is dead. This I know. Nothing can ever strike it from my mind. But home… home is worth it alone!"

AX prowled in front of him with her tail held rigidly behind her, never taking her eyes off him. There was nowhere he could run and she had all the time she wanted to inflict her own brand of justice upon him. She allowed herself a small, toothy smile at the thought of all the things, all the ideas that crossed her mind. The thoughts drove her into manic state and she broke into a run, leaping at him and using her momentum to take him down to the hard concrete.

He threw up one arm to protect his face as she went for his throat, resisting the urge to scream as the hybrid clamped down on his forearm. She set one hand firmly down on his other arm and braced herself with the other. Releasing his arm, she sought another angle, but he kept his free arm in front of his face. Frustrated, she sang her fangs back into wounded wrist.

"AX! Would you listen to me!" he yelled, struggling to fight against the hold she had on his wrist as she vigorously shook her head, tearing open new wounds.

"No," she growled from between her teeth. She bit down with more force, relishing the feeling of fragile bone snap between her jaws and her former tormentor cry out in anguish.

Despite the pain, he drew his arm in a little closer to match her gaze, fully knowing the alpha could easily go for his face. He could feel her shrink back as she averted her gaze. It was all he needed. He let his arm hang limp in her jaws, closed his eyes, and laid his head down on the concrete. "There's no changing your mind. Kate Daniels will have to live without treatment."

The alpha released her hold and backed off. She sat back, tilting her head to the side and giving him a quizzical look as he sat up. "Treatment? She's alive? I thought… they told – I assumed. You are helping her? No, you'd lie about this as well. What're you playing at? I don't have time for stupid mind games."

"I can prove it. There are a few people working on a drug in their free time. I've been one of the ones helping her get it," he said quickly. He removed his shirt and wrapped it around his wrist to staunch the flow of blood. "You want to know something AX? I insisted on giving the first dose, as a way to make amends with her. And she reared up kicked me in the chest the moment she saw me."

"Serves you right for what she went through."

He ignored her and continued, "Only one thing saved me from being killed and it was the same thing we were hoping to ease. She swore to the gods that she'd get Brian and rain hellfire from the skies. I've only been to see her on a few rare occasions after that. It's experimental yes. But, it has shown promise. Kate, from what I have heard, can walk again. She can stand. She can run. Without breaking her legs."

AX's ears perked up at the news. "She can walk again?" she asked. She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me this first?"

"You've been a tool for the past four years. I didn't want you to feel that I was doing the same. Well, and I needed one final card to play. Most of her time is still spent slung up in the Ward to prevent further fractures between the times she is out, but over the past couple years she's been learning how to walk again and for longer distances. It's not a perfect solution, but it will buy her time."

The tip of her tail twitched as she peered down at the ground. "You're still just telling me what I want to hear. What will save your ass."

Lawrence smiled, but the sadness in his eyes was evident. "Not even Latios can save my life now." He reached out with one hand, palm out. "I made my choice a long time ago. There are more friends here than you realize."

Furrowing her brow, she thought for a moment. There was no downside to agreeing with him, only things to be gained. Something far greater than any person, besides the Sinnoan, had promised in the past. "You offer my friend. They offer me home. She never abandoned me, even when I told her to do it. Home would mean nothing if I abandoned her."

"_You disappoint us, AX9759. We've offered you everything and you won't even do this simple favor."_

Her head snapped up at the sound of the voice, and she whirled around, seeking the source of it. "If you had offered me everything, you would have offered my friend."

"_Surely you can't think she's alive after all this time. Why offer what can't be given? Do you honestly think she'd remember you? Look at you!"_

"You're not answering me directly slimeball, and I know her better than you ever could. So why don't you come out and face me yourself?"

"_We'll have to pass. We learned a long time ago with the Sinnoan. But Lawrence here oh so wanted to meet you. So we sent him. Yes, he set you loose. Such a silly thing to do, knowing it would alert us. I'm sure he was hoping you'd cause some chaos. Or was he hoping to get you killed? Would you not rather be rid of him?"_

She looked at Lawrence. "You let me out," she stated. "Unsupervised. Free."

"I did."

"My friend. I want to see her. I want to see her with my own eyes."

"I promise. You will get to see Kate. And talk with her."

The alpha's ears perked up at the reassurance. Reaching out tentatively with one dark furred hand, she brushed her fingertips against his outstretched hand. She retracted her hand, not quite willing to trust him further. "By the Red and the Blue?" she asked tentatively, eyeing him carefully.

"And the Blue by the Red," he replied. Lawrence stood up and offered the alpha his injured hand. "Stand up. You aren't an animal, Erin."

AX9759 flinched at being referred to by her original name as she cautiously reached for his proffered hand. Using him as a brace, she slowly pulled herself up, feeling every joint move in ways they hadn't done for years when changes made moving on four legs preferable to two and the feeling was only compounded by the beating she received within the barracks. She had to lean heavily against the man who only watched in those years gone by and it left a bitter taste in her mouth, to be forced to rely upon him. But if it meant a chance at seeing Kate again, she would tolerate him. For now.

"You do remember what that oath means, if you break it?"

"I'm well aware. All I'll say is that you'll have to get in line."

"_So, that is why you wanted that broken shell out of all the possible fragments in the trash heap. Do you really think turning one will help you? There are a dozen more that would kill their own family if it meant getting to rip you apart,"_ the voice over the intercom mused.

"They'll have to get through me first," the alpha snarled.

"_Get through you? Don't make us laugh. Scent, sound and that little bit of vision can only get you so far,"_ the voice crowed.

"Then why don't you come down here and find out?"

Lawrence looked defiantly up to the mirrored windows and raised an accusatory finger at them. "One is all I will need." He ignored the threatening growl of the alpha and continued, "You don't even see what's coming."

"_We know exactly what what's coming. You've played your hand, something even the top can't ignore. The mutt isn't the only one we've made such an offer. The media won't think twice about finding a mauled body in the Silver Mountains. You-"_ Both researcher and hybrid listened intently as the speaker suddenly spoke in hushed tones to someone else, unaware of the open intercom. _"What do you… No… he… my facility… do… I don't care!"_

Lawrence's face blanched. What he was able to make out before the intercom went silent did not bode well. "I'm out of time," he whispered dejectedly. "I should have accounted for this. It didn't… they didn't. We're out of time."

"What're you on about?" she asked anxiously. His tone did not sit well with her. The sound of a heavy door opening, of heavy shuffling, and of whimpering reached her ears. She swiveled her head to get a better look, but she could only make out the faintest of movement. She growled. "Tch, making me rely more on you. Your eyes. Tell me."

Following her gaze, Lawrence looked in the direction she faced.

Flanked by four armed guards, another alpha garbed in a dark grey uniform knelt on the ground, shackled and bound. It whimpered, glancing furtively around and trembling with excitement. One guard leaned over and whispered something to it, eliciting a faint nod that it understood. The rear guards covered the departure of the first two. Only when the door slammed shut and its bounds remotely loosened did the newcomer stir.

"I know this one as well. I tried talking with him a while ago, but I had nothing to give in return," Lawrence spoke sadly, never taking his eyes off the hybrid as it cautiously approached, one foot in front of the other and wringing its hands. "He wants his little girl. It's the only thing on his mind, what's gotten him through this far. I can't give him that."

"Tell me. He smells familiar."

"He should. That's his vigoroth they mixed him with. He'll be hard for you to see with his white fur, but the uniform will help. He's from the unit you were imbedded with. The Ninety-Seventh artillery."

The revelation hit her hard. This wasn't just another alpha, one she was forced to spar with back in the day. No, this was someone she'd fought beside, came to the aid of, and had come to her aid. The very same man she gave up her allotted timeslot at the phones, like so many others, so he call home and be there in spirit for the birth of his first child, and helping set up the equipment so he could record himself reading children's books to mail home so his daughter would know her father. And now, she was forced to face off against him in a fight only one was likely to walk away from.

"They promised me… they promised me," he spoke softly, barely above a whisper, as he neared. "Everything will be normal. I'll go home. I'll go home. I'll finally get to hold my baby girl. She'd be almost four now y'know?"

AX9759 got down on all fours once again, with ears laid back and hackles raised, and stood between Lawrence and her former comrade. "You know that's not happening. Back down now," she warned with a low growl.

"You don't understand. I'll get to be a part of her life, teach her how to ride a bike," he replied, tugging at the tuft of red fur on his forehead and looking past her. He paced in a wide circle, always keeping his focused locked on the human. "They even said Vigoroth would go home with me!"

"Your vigoroth is dead," she replied bluntly, keeping herself. "He's not coming back. They're using you like they've done all of us. Do you think they'll let you out of here?"

At her comment, the newcomer bristled. "No, he's not. He's alive, they said he is. They promised! You're not going to stop me from going home! You will not stop me from seeing my daughter!"

With a roar, he charged forward, claws at the ready and a single purpose in his mind. Claws scrabbled against concrete as the mightyena hybrid rushed to intercept, ramming into her former comrade, but he did not fall. Pain shot through her body as he savagely slashed at her back, tearing through her bandages and reopening the wounds on her shoulder. She bit down on his side, receiving several blows to her head and neck in the process. A hand grasped her by the thick scruff of her neck and another quick succession of punches to the side of her skull, forcing her let go of her hold when she turned to bite his arm.

She felt herself being ripped away from his body and mercilessly slammed into the concrete floor. Snarling, she attempted to bite him again as he slammed her head into the ground a second time with greater force and using his own body weight to keep her pinned down. She thrashed about, trying to wriggle free when searing pain erupted dangerously near her better eye and a second time across her muzzle. She felt his grip tighten through her thick mane of fur, lifting her head off the concrete once more.

"Am I not the one you hate?"

The vigoroth hybrid paused. He let his opponent's head drop to the ground and got up from on top of her. A single drop of blood fell from his claws as he turned to face the human. "Traitors have to be dealt with. Anyone who stops me from reuniting me with my little girl is a traitor," he said coldly, shaking his hand and sending tiny droplets of castoff to the floor. He cast one final glace down his former comrade and sneered.

Her head swam as she slowly registered his dark form moving away from her advancing upon a shape of tan and blue. The words of the overseer echoed in her mind, taunting her with insidious whispers as she staggered up onto all fours and shook her head to clear the voice away. Using the patch of darkness as her guide, she broke into a loping run. As the patch neared, she pounced.

The taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down on the crook of his neck, wrapping one arm around his neck and grabbing hold of his uniform. She released him and bit him a second, then a third time, each time jerking back to form deep lacerations, and lashing out with one foot in hopes of crippling him. She ignored the sting as he reached around with his opposite hand, digging his claws deeper into her side and twisting them for greater effect before ripping them out.

"You think that bothers me?" he snarled, striking in reflex and etching deep gashes in her right hindquarter. He struck a second time, clasping her muzzle and face in his hand seeking a firm hold in which to pry her jaws free.

AX bit down harder in response, unwillingly to give up her hold, despite the burning pain as two of his claws scraped along bone and his thumb pierced her cheek. One claw slid down the side of her brow, edging closer to one eye. She released her grip and tore herself away, willing to trade gashes on her muzzle and cheek to keep her sight. Bounding back to Lawrence, she placed herself once more between him and her old comrade.

"You're an idiot, human," she berated him, circling around on the defensive and leaving a trail of bloodied prints. "Just standing there waiting."

"It's getting you to fight. You are hoping he remembers."

"Shut up human. For all your bullshit talk I'm not a tool to you, I'm feeling like one." She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing.

"He's nursing his right shoulder," Lawrence offered. "You should have just finished it. It would have been better for the both of you. He's kneeling now; chances are he'll bl-"

"Then that's all I'll need!" she growled, cutting him off and rushing straight back at the vigoroth hybrid. She heard the human shout a warning, but ignored him having already set her mind to deal the decisive blow. She sprang, claws outstretched and fangs bared, when a vicious blow from the left blindsided her and sent her reeling to the ground.

The alpha swayed as she got up and shook her head. "Coward! You think having them shroud you in darkness will save you? I don't need lights to find you!" she spat, looking around at the darkness around her.

"Erin, your right!"

AX spun around to face the direction of the voice. "I don't need your help human. I can –" But her words were cut short by a second brutal attack from the right that knocked her off her feet once more. Her mind raced at how the human could have known such an attack was coming. She froze as it dawned on her. "That was your warning," she muttered to herself. She could dwell on it later; there were more important things to handle first. "Make yourself useful human and guide me!"

Grudgingly, she listened to his commands as he called them, and focused on his voice as he moved around the arena. Searing pain erupted from her back and she whirled around to snap at the offender but only snapped at air. She listened to the sound of shuffling and labored breathing, and combining it with the human's input. One ear quivered at a call for the right and she lunged, sinking her fangs into something soft that didn't immediately tell her to get off.

Going with it, she bit down harder as her opponent tried to shake her off. Mustering what strength she had, she engaged in a tug of war, pulling backward every time her opponent sought to bring her closer. Letting go of the object, she sprang forward, grappling the other alpha to the floor. He flailed against her, grabbing for one of her arms before pushing on her chest to try and shove her away. With her free hand, AX swatted in front of her. Her hand brushed up against a warm, slick area and upon further grasping, realized it was wound she caused to her former comrade. The pressure against her chest began to weaken and took the chance to fight against his hold, forcing his arm away. An animalistic scream was cut short as she sank her fangs into his flesh once again. Claws weakly scratched away at her, but she clamped down harder, driven by the sickly sweet taste of blood.

"Enough!"

She ignored the call, focused only decisively ending the fight.

"Enough Erin, he yields! Stand down!"

The hybrid finally obliged, releasing her bite and stumbled away, someplace she hoped was out of reach of her comrade. Exhaustion and dizziness overcame her and she collapsed on the ground in a heap. No more adrenaline to keep her going. No more fury to channel, having burnt itself out. Her opponent whimpered, but a voice reassured him that he would be reunited with his daughter soon. At the sound of footsteps coming closer, she growled, but gave way to a faint whine as a gentle hand was placed on her head.

Lawrence knelt down by the side of the fallen hybrid and used the remains of his shirt to wrap some of her wounds."I tried to warn you," he whispered. "You're going to be taken to the Ward, do you understand? Not your cell like you usually would. Your comrade is going there too. Listen to me Erin, you need to behave there if you want to see Kate."

"It's all your f-fault," she sputtered, beginning to drift in an out of consciousness. "This is all your f-fault. All y-your f-fault. Fault… you… fault… all…"

"I know it is, Erin. I know it is."

* * *

Lawrence paced around his dormitory, little more than a ten foot by ten foot room with only the most basic of furniture. Things had not gone as well as he hoped: the goal was to get her to the officers' quarters to stir up trouble, but she'd ended up within the civilian quarters. Things were salvageable, but only because there was another player on the field, someone higher than the brass. It had always been a suspicion of his over the years, but now it was confirmed. Things he had done, things others had done. They'd gone unpunished, even tolerated. Encouraged.

Stopping in front of a cabinet, he opened one of the doors with his good arm and reached inside. He pulled out a dusty, half-empty bottle of whiskey and a shot glass, smiling a little to himself and being thankful someone had snuck several bottles inside a couple years back. He walked back, placing bottle and glass on a small table and flopped down into a chair. Pouring himself a shot, he brought the glass up to his lips before he stopped and put it back down on the table. Instead, he picked up one of the few personal items he'd been allowed to keep: a photograph of his wife and son back home, shortly before his son would have become a trainer.

"Rico, I need you to come here," he said, still looking at the photo and voicing his thoughts aloud. It always helped him to speak as though his alakazam was nearby, even when he was in another part of the facility.

"_No."_

Lawrence gave an exasperated sigh. "Rico, I don't have time for this, especially considering you nearly got me killed a bit earlier than I planned on."

"_I thought-"_

"We'll talk about that later. I'm ordering you to come to me."

"_No."_

"Are you disobeying me?"

"_Do you forget how we have shared information since you were nothing more than a kit? I know what you are thinking." _

"Then you know exactly what I want. I still have some unfinished business. Charles should have finished work on his device."

"_I still will not come."_

He put the photo down and threw up his hand. "Fine. Don't come. Then get in touch with Peggy from Research and have her send Kirlia over. If you won't teleport me to the Ward, I'll have Kirlia do it."

There a brief pause. _"I will do this, only because you will not stop asking."_

Lawrence frowned. "I sense a 'but' in there."

"_It is what happens after that scares me."_

He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. The minutes felt like precious hours as he waited to see if Rico actually sent his request. All the while, he questioned what he was about to do. It felt right, but at the same time, not right at all. The events leading up to the Culling failed in their purpose, and most of them had been prisoners of war. Now, the civilian population, people who never had to go out onto the battlefield, outnumbered the old hands. And all of it was being gambled upon a suspicion. There would be no third chance after this.

Only when a dainty white hand touched him on shoulder did he accept his decision.

* * *

_Pawn to E5_

* * *

**The one thing that would have perfected my semi-dysfunctional vacation across the United States is if my plane crashed when I had to catch a flight back to the east coast while in the middle the return drive after we picked up my classic at the autoshop. I almost had to take my mom's ashes home. Almost. All because of a UTI that got into the blood. But she's had a speedy recovery, especially since she's diabetic, and amazing care while at the hospital. I've been spending time with my east coast fam.**

**In on topic news, you will notice I've bumped the rating. Better safe than sorry with the recent crackdown that's been happening. I'm probably at-risk, but I'll deal with it. The day I HRKL-fy Aboms is the day I let spiders crawl all over me.**


End file.
